Burn The Woods To The Ground
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: Triquel to Dont Go In The Woods Alone and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely Isabella Swan is officially a member of the Volturi. But when those she fought for are in danger, will she risk everything to save them? Rated T to be safe...
1. Preface

**Yes, it's here, the triquel to 'Don't Go Into The Woods Alone'! and 'It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely'! Take that as advice, by the way. Reading is completely necessary or this will make no sense. Trust me! And I only hope those few people kept their word and will read this, despite a major character death in the last one – cough, Edward, cough – so please, read on!**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely, so go me! I own something! And the Volturi aren't mine, either. I kinda killed everyone that was mine, though…oops…**

**Preface**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, of the Volturi, and I live a life of blood. A life which is not my own, where someone orders me to jump, and I demand the height. A life where I am ordered to punish those betraying our laws, where I might have to kill because it's my job.

Maybe I'm being unfair, maybe I'm judging Volterra before I arrive. But any place other than Forks, without my personal angel, is hell. And I will acknowledge it as such, until I am sent back to the heaven from which I was expelled.

As I watched the city below me, I made up my mind very fast. I would never accept Volterra as my home. No, Forks was my only home. This was punishment for every single sin I had ever committed…

I yearned for redemption.

And as the plane began to descend, my eternally frozen heart plummeted, and my eyes snapped open as I remembered where I was, and why I was there. How could I forget? Every moment I wasn't in his arms, I'd have it thrown in my face.

I had lost everything I ever loved. Charlie…Renee…the Cullens…Edward…it was as though fate had sworn an oath to rip me apart, and was succeeding. Fate had a problem with my happiness. It wanted me to suffer.

But I had sworn to myself too. That I would never allow Volterra to take the place of Forks in my heart. No, my heart would always lie where he was. That was the way it was, and the way it was going to stay.

I was going to find a way to return. Because love always finds a way. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. The most wonderful feeling I ever had was how I thawed inside when I was with Edward, how my skin prickled when his arms were around me…

Hold onto that feeling…never let go…

My heart aches completely every hour and every day I'm without him. Only when I was by his side did that pain go away. If there were anyone who could restart my heart, no doubt it'd be him.

But while we were apart, my heart was closed. The Volturi would see just how nice I could be without Edward. Without the Cullens. Without my life.

Because there was a reason I managed to slaughter the entire pack of werewolves in Forks, and the majority of Llewellyn's coven. There was a reason the Volturi wanted me in their coven in the first place…

I was powerful. I had real power…

I was worth fearing.

**It's here. But the next chapter will be a week away. Sorry guys, but I'm on holidays til then. And yeah, patience. Remember, this story is the only one in this series to actually have a happy ending. **

**So thank you so much to all those who've come this far with me. Any comments, helpful or just encouraging, are very eagerly welcomed. **

**It has happened! Both in the pretend world and myself have a joint profile, under the name of "masters of randomphilosophy". Private joke. Also, in the pretend world and I are writing a joint story, called "Dying Is Your Latest Fashion". Bound to be morbid, but wicked, seriously. **

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen, who is amazingly perfect, and thankfully, back for good! Though, Bella is apart from him…**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yes, it's here, the triquel to 'Don't Go Into The Woods Alone'! and 'It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely'! Take that as advice, by the way. Reading is completely necessary or this will make no sense. Trust me! **

**I have had to make some of the Volturi's powers up. And they may seem out of character. There are two of them I wanted to make Bella feel more comfortable, but we saw little enough of the Volturi to use their characters to our advantage. Grin. And I love Alec; he's wicked. So is Felix.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely, so go me! I own something! And the Volturi aren't mine, either. I kinda killed everyone that was mine, though…oops…**

**Chapter 1**

Stepping off the plane, I tugged on the bottom of my dress, suddenly wishing I hadn't worn such a short one. Aro noticed my unease, eyes flickering towards me, and frowned. "If you wish to change, please do so quickly, Isabella." I nodded, walking into the first bathroom I could find in the terminal.

Changing into the spare clothes Alice had packed for me, I found a pair of black trousers. Sliding them on, they settled low on my hips, hugging my body tightly. Slipping off my dress, I slid on a black tank top, with a black rose imprinted on the front. Leaving on the same shoes, I stepped out of the cubicle, glowering at my reflection.

Perfection faced me, golden eyes glaring back at me, a stunning face famed by straight brown locks, layered by my own hand. Still perfect. I stared at my necklace, bloodstone on a black pendent, given to me by Renee so long ago, and tugged my shirt down to cover the strip of bared skin just showing above my trousers.

Tracing my ring briefly, I ran a hand through my hair, parted to a side, wiping the smudged make-up from my face. Inhaling, I left the bathroom, bag at my side, to find Felix and Demetri had gotten all my bags.

A woman stood with them, though, she was too perfect to be considered real. She smiled radiantly at Demetri, before her gaze snapped to meet mine. Her eyes were violet, obviously the result of contact lenses. Her hair was long, glossy, a mahogany brown, the same shade as mine. Absolutely beautiful, same level of beauty as Rosalie, except they didn't resemble each other in the slightest.

Stepping forward, I glanced at Aro. He nodded at the beautiful vampire in front of me, and she smiled at me, her eyes almost sparkling. "Hello, Isabella, and _welcome_…to Volterra." Holding a hand out, she waited expectantly as I stretched forward a shaking hand. "I'm Heidi."

It wasn't hard to return the smile; she reminded me of Rosalie. "I prefer Bella, actually." I corrected her softly, and she nodded, gaze flickering to Aro. Understanding, I let go of her hand, glancing at the ground. "But, tragically, not all people like to call me Bella."

Heidi sent a pointed look to Aro, and he nodded. "Bella it is, then, if it'll make you feel more at home." She smiled at me triumphantly, and started to lead us out of the airport to a shiny black car.

I slid in beside Demetri and Heidi, while Felix drove, and Aro sat beside him in the passenger seat. Staring out the window, I watched the ancient city pass me by with unease, my stomach flipping over inside. I had never been overseas before…and now I was moving away.

It was strange how nice they were being, how Heidi instantly accepted me…Demetri _had _told me the others were nice. Then again, maybe the others weren't. Felix certainly had taken a disliking to me. Aro seemed to be attempting to make it all easier for me, while Demetri was very easy going. Unlike Felix.

The car eventually stopped, and we stepped out of the car. The boys, minus Aro, grabbed my bags, while I stared in awe at the Volturi castle. My new home. I must have stopped breathing, because Heidi laughed; the sound was like tingling musical notes. "It's a good thing you're not human. Or you'd have passed out by now." Her gentle tease woke me from my trance, and I nodded.

Trailing behind her into the lobby, I marvelled at the surroundings. Modern, amazing, until we reached a set of doors. Then the castle became like a castle, stone floors, everything you'd expect from a castle of the Middle Ages.

I stepped into a room, followed by the vampires I'd travelled with, and froze. There stood the strangest variety of vampires I had ever seen, and yet, they were all breathtaking. In different ways. I looked at Aro with a raised eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation.

Aro cleared his throat. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my family." He began to point them out in turn. "This is Jane, she can cause any vampire to writhe in pain with a single glare." I looked at her, wondering if it would work on me. She was very petite, smaller than me, with pale brown hair trimmed short. It was her face that convinced me she was female, with wide eyes, full lips, and a penetrating crimson gaze.

Jane stepped forward, offering me a mysterious look before holding out her hand. Expecting her grip to be very frail, I took her hand gently, but was shocked to find her grip was strong. She sighed, stepping back without speaking to me, and I frowned.

"This is Jane's brother, Alec…though I don't know if I can describe his power accurately." I looked at the boy standing beside Jane. He was nearly identical to her, but his hair was darker, and his lips weren't as full.

He smiled at me, and I found myself not at all nervous of him, as I had been with his sister. Offering my hand, he took it, shaking it slightly. "I don't know if I can describe my own power correctly, but…I hear you're like me, in a way. Your power has no limits." He smiled. "To put it incredibly simply, what I want, I can have. It's a gift…and a burden. I still haven't completely tamed it, so I don't suggest you attempt to control it yet, either."

I nodded, wetting my lips. "You all know my power, then?" Alec nodded, and I stepped back, biting my bottom lip softly. Inhaling, I fought for the right words. "And…you're not at all…disturbed that I use the powers of other vampires?" Aro shook his head.

"Let's discuss that later; there will be rules. Bella, you already know Heidi…she is like Rosalie, in effect. She can use her appearance to draw people to her. Felix and Demetri are strong, like Emmett." Felix's gaze darkened at the mention of my bear-like older brother, and I winced. "And these are my brothers, Marcus, and Caius." Aro didn't add their powers, though I waited for an explanation.

Caius had the same skin as Aro, almost translucent. His hair reached his shoulders in tresses of white, shockingly the same shade as his skin. He blinked at me. "You are Isabella Swan, the one Aro informed us about." I nodded, unable to tear my gaze from his. "You have an aversion to our natural food source, also. No matter, it will soon fade." I frowned as he continued. "My power is persuasion, I can persuade anyone to do anything. Including throw themselves off a bridge. Another power I recommend you don't attempt." I nodded, shocked when he held out a hand. I shook his anyway, surprised by the texture of his coarse skin.

I turned to the male vampire who must be Marcus. He looked startlingly like Aro, with the same black hair, contrast to his pale skin. He nodded at me, his red eyes following my every movement, as I held a shaking hand out. He took it, and in that moment, I used Aro's power. I saw everything Marcus had gone through, what he used to be until he had lost his mate, and how he saw relationships. Letting go, I gasped.

Marcus eyes snapped to meet Aro's, and I stepped back, bumping into Demetri. Murmuring an apology, I glanced around, my gaze flickering to each vampire in turn. If Alec was the reason the Volturi were so powerful, and I could use his power…what did that mean for me?

A knock on the door made me turn, and my eyes widened. A human stood there, exceptionally pretty for a human, with dark skin, and green eyes. She smiled at me, and looked at Aro, as if waiting for instructions. Aro seemed taken aback at first, but then remembered what she was there for, and nodded.

"Isabella, if you'll come with me, I'll show you to your room…" I went to pick up my suitcases, but Heidi grabbed one, and Demetri grabbed the other. Following the human, I couldn't help but smell her blood. Shaking my head, I used Carlisle's power, and resisted. She finally stopped, turning to face me as she held out a key. "Here you go. If there are any problems, please don't hesitate to contact me. My name is Gianna, and I'll be the one to reach if you have any queries, or problems." She sounded like an air hostess, but I nodded politely.

Opening the door, I audibly gasped. The room was exactly like the one I had at the Cullens. I didn't know how Aro had organized it, but the décor was exactly identical. From the couch and cushions, to the closet and mirrors, and the computer. The stereo stood beside my closet, as it had at home, and the shelf near the stereo, with the few books I adored to read.

I turned as Heidi and Demetri came in, and was embarrassed that my voice caught as I spoke. "I…I don't know…thank you, to whoever did this, please…tell them I love it…as close to home as I can be." That wasn't entirely true, but it sounded better than what I wanted to say. That I wanted home, not a model of it.

Demetri nodded. "I'll make sure Aro knows." He turned and left, while Heidi lingered near the door. I took in her clothes. Black tights, under a brown dress, extremely flattering. Her hair was brushed free, curling gently where it fell. Alice would approve.

She hesitated. "Bella, if there's anything…call for it. I know how hard it is at first…but it'll get easier. Trust me. You'll feel at home enough to start provoking Felix soon enough." She smiled, and left.

Turning, I opened my suitcases, finding the photos I had hung up in my old room. Raising an eyebrow, I hung the large one above the couch, and sat the smaller one on the desk, beside the computer.

A phone was sitting on the desk, too. Along with a brief note. _Call them whenever you like, the cost doesn't matter. _I didn't know who had written it, only that I would certainly take that person up on the offer.

Dialling the familiar number, I stopped breathing as someone picked up. "Cullen residence, Carlisle speaking." I wanted to cry as I head his voice, wondering what time it was there, but made myself speak.

"Hey Carlisle, it's Bella. I, uh, not to be rude…you know you mean a lot to me, but…" I didn't know how to ask for him to pass the phone to Edward without offending him. I needn't have worried.

Carlisle laughed. "Don't worry, Bella. He's worse than you are, hand held out, glaring at me. Good luck, Bella, and one day I wont give him the phone, so I can hear all about life there. Take care." I heard the phone being passed, and then _his _voice.

"Bella?" It was enough to make me break into sobs, just hearing his velvet voice. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and then the concern edging his voice. "Bella, love, what's wrong? What have they done? I swear to God, I'll…"

I ceased my sobbing, interrupting him. "No, Edward, it's okay. They've been so nice to me, Heidi and Demetri especially. I mean, well Felix and Jane don't particularly like me much, and I think Alec wants to be friends…I just miss you…God, I do, I miss you. And it hasn't even been a full day yet. How pathetic is that?" I managed a laugh, and pictured him, holding the phone to his ear, anguish written on his perfect face.

He sighed. "If that's pathetic in your opinion, then I'm guilty as charged." He paused, obviously hearing something, and laughed softly. "Emmett asked if you want him to come over there and do what he does best to Felix. Though, his language was a bit more colourful."

I laughed, holding the phone tighter, feeling like a little schoolgirl with a crush. "Tell him thanks, but I got it. I can use his strength, remember?" Edward relayed the message, and I heard a roar of laughter from Emmett. Smiling, I told Edward about my room, and went into more depth about my welcome. Three hours later, I realized how long it had been. "Uh, Edward, I don't want to…but I have to go." I quickly gave him my number, dreading another goodbye.

"Be safe, Bella. I love you." His voice was strained with desperation, and I wet my lips, trying to prevent sobs. "I'll miss you."

Laughing, I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see it. "I love you too. Tell your family I'm sorry I couldn't talk to them, but I guess I just wanted you at the moment. Bye Edward. I love you." And then I hung up.

Looking up, I heard a knock on the door. Alec stood there, hesitant. "I would have come by sooner, but, uh, I noticed you were busy." I smiled, telling him to come in. He sat down on the couch, almost awkwardly. "You've settled in, then."

"Yeah…what do I do? To pass time, I mean. There's got to be _something_." I raised my eyebrows as Alec laughed. "I'll go mad, and a psychotic vampire with my powers isn't exactly the best mix."

He grinned. "Usually it depends on what kind of a mood Aro is in. Often a good one. Believe it or not, when we don't hunt, we do something ordinary. Last weekend we watched movies." I stared at him in disbelief, and he nodded. "Aro made you one of us, not a guard, so you don't have responsibilities. Sometimes we're sent out to make sure a vampire is following the rules, but that's usually only me, Jane, Felix, and Demetri. The other members of the guard make sure our home is safe. I can only guess you'll be assisting us, with your power."

I smiled. "Like, a Secret Agent?" He frowned at me in amusement, and I held a hand out. "Agent Scully at your services." He still looked confused. "Oh come on, you've never watched 'The X-Files'? Emmett would consider that blasphemy."

Alec shook his head. "You might have to teach me." He looked up, suddenly alert. "Speaking of, I'll return later, Aro needs me. Until then, Heidi is always looking for someone to talk to. She and Jane don't get along. Only Felix and myself get along with my sister." Waving, he left the room.

Watching him go, my happiness at talking to Edward began to fade. This was my life; I had chosen this for myself. No, I couldn't take this out on anyone but myself. They were all so nice to me, so welcoming…I wouldn't be ungrateful to those I'd have to spend eternity with.

And if I behaved myself, Aro might let me go back to Forks for a while, if only to visit Edward for a day…what a day that would be.

**Thank you so much to all those who've come this far with me. Any comments, helpful or just encouraging, are very eagerly welcomed. I'll try to get the next update sooner, writer's block was my excuse this time. **

**It has happened! Both wrecking hotel rooms (previously in the pretend world) and myself have a joint profile, under the name of "psychiatrist's worst nightmare". Also, we are writing a joint story, called "Dying Is Your Latest Fashion". Bound to be morbid, but wicked, seriously. I've done the preface, she's checking it over, and it'll be up soon.**

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen, who is amazingly perfect, and thankfully, back for good! Though, Bella is apart from him…**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know it has been a long time since my last update, but I've had a few things on my mind. That's the only explanation I can give, really. So, I'm just gonna let you read, okay?**

**Without the intention of cheating, I have decided to have a bit of a time gap between this chapter and the last. Five years. You've missed nothing really. Bella will say anything you have. That's all you need to know. **

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely, and a year's supply of turtle wax, very generously donated to wrecking hotel rooms, the coolest person I don't know.**

**Chapter 2**

"You sick, sadistic, pathetic excuse for a creature." The words tore from my lips even as I spat them, staring into the crimson eyes of the beast before me. "Feed off innocent mothers-to-be…have your fun with them…commit two murders at once. You're twisted." I forced my gaze away from him, exchanging a glance with Alec, who was standing beside me.

Alec cleared his throat. "Bella…now would be a good time to leave…I can sense the humans. They are on their way, and we don't want to be here when they arrive." I watched Alec out of the corner of my eye as he examined the monster sneering at us. Alec continued to drawl, almost bored. "As much as you yearn for it to be slow and agonizing, you may have to settle for quick and excruciating. Feel free to use my power. You've earned the right."

I shook my head slowly, wetting my lips as I raised my hand. A single, tortured scream left the animal's lips as fire began to consume him from the inside out, smouldering throughout his once functioning organs, finally blistering his skin from inside. His charred body fell to his knees as he continued to wail in complete pain.

I knew this was worse than the transformation, and as a result, I left this method for the foulest of our kind. They died in hell, and then they went to hell. It seemed the perfect punishment. But they had it coming.

There was no need for Alec and I to tear the corpse apart; the burning had done the job for us. With a final twist of my fingers, and a flex, the corpse disintegrated into merely ashes, and a swiftly summoned breeze carried them off.

"We should go." Alec touched my shoulder. "Jane and Felix will no doubt be furious enough, after you and I left them behind. We shouldn't do anything more to aggravate them." His crimson eyes poured into my darkening ones, and his eyes softened in concern. "And you should hunt."

I stiffened, looking at the ground. "I'll hunt when I have a break between jobs. And as for Jane and Felix, I'm not afraid of them. They know that." I met his gaze, narrowing my eyes. "And so should you." I turned, and started walking away.

When I reached the door of the abandoned warehouse, I started to run. Wind flicked my hair back over my shoulders, rushing over my body in a strong breeze, reminding me that I had lost my ability to feel the luxury of cool air against my flesh.

It had seemed like an eternity since I joined the Volturi. But though my memories of my human life were weak, my early vampire memories were not. I remembered every detail of my real home. And every day I was back at the Volturi castle, I spoke to the Cullens. If I had been away, Edward would demand to know what had taken me so long to talk to him, and then insist on hearing every detail of what had occurred.

I shivered as I ran, yearning to hear his voice. The faster I got back, the quicker I could speak to him. After I reported to Aro, that was, and dealt with Jane and Felix. Though, I'd probably just end up losing my temper with Jane…nothing out of the ordinary.

Over the last few years, I had acquired numerous powers, all fantastic, all useful. The Volturi sent me out on jobs quite often, always with Alec. I didn't know whether it was so I could get a job done, or obtain more powers. With my enhanced memory, I could remember how their minds felt, allowing me to use their powers any time I wished. Some were extremely plain, like seeing auras, but one of my more recent ones was to alter small parts of your own appearance. As a result, my hair was long again, curled at the ends, the same style as when I had first been changed. I refused to change anything else of my appearance.

I had managed to train my own power, as well. I couldn't only _use _the powers of other vampires, I could _control _their powers too. It came as a result of me attempting to use Alec's power for the first time, observed by the entire Volturi, and after hours of attempting to control it, I succeeded. I could control Alec's power better than he could; instead of him teaching me, I taught him.

I had also deliberately sought out a vampire specifically to obtain their gift. They could have visions of someone in present time; all you had to do was focus on that person. It allowed me to see Edward when I wanted.

At the time, I had been thrilled with the power. But when I actually attempted to use it for the first time, having full control over it, I realized how it only became harder. I was able to control the power, but I didn't like what I saw…

_Edward sat on the couch in his room, eyes darting to the phone every so often, waiting for someone to call. With every minute that passed uninterrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone, he'd grip the chair even tighter, jaw tense._

_Alice opened the door, tawny eyes full of concern. "Edward? Emmett and I are going to go hunting this weekend…do you want to come?" She didn't miss the way his gaze flickered to the phone before meeting her penetrating stare._

_Edward released his hold on the couch, running a hand through his bronze hair. "I don't think so, Alice. Not until I've heard from her…not until I know she's safe…" His black eyes fell back on the phone as he silently willed for it to start screaming to be answered._

_Alice groaned in exasperation, obviously frustrated. "Edward, you cant put your whole life on pause until the phone rings! Bella hates it when you do that, and you know it! She's always been pushing for you to rejoin reality! She'd be thrilled if she rung once, just once, and you didn't snatch it up on the first ring. If you were out with us, having fun. I'd know if Bella were hurt, trust me. She's fine." Alice angrily brushed her black hair from her face, and she watched her brother._

_Edward shook his head stubbornly. "No, Alice. Not until I know she's safe. I don't care what she wants…I'm not going anywhere. Not until I know." Alice glared at him momentarily before pressing her lips together, making an annoyed little noise, and slammed the door. Edward watched his sister's actions before turning his gaze back to the phone._

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I realized I was in the city. Slowing down as I entered the gates to create the façade of a normal person going for a run, I entered the city, running painfully slowly for me to the castle I lived at, but didn't truly register as 'home'.

As I entered, closely followed by Alec, Jane met us. "You know better than to leave us behind, Isabella." Her angelic voice didn't sound so angelic when it was covering a layer of hatred. She rounded on her brother. "And you, allowing her. Once you would have slaughtered any who dare offend me…now, because of _her_, you're different."

I stepped in front of her twin, knowing Alec hated fighting with his sister. Scowling, I raised an eyebrow at the petite vampire before me, rolling my eyes. "Oh, go glare at your reflection, Jane. I'm in no mood for your dramatics today. Leave your brother alone." Considering something I said, I backtracked. "What _does_ happen if you glare at your reflection?"

Jane merely sent me one of her trademark glares, the ones that didn't affect me as anything more than an evil eye, and spun on her heel, storming down the hall. I scoffed at her exit, glancing at Alec. He was frowning.

"What? Was I too harsh to her?" I hated it when Alec and I fought over how Jane and I didn't get along. Alec and Heidi were my only friends here. Especially Alec: he was like Emmett, only, like miniature Emmett with no muscles whatsoever.

Alec shook his head. "No, I was just curious…what do you think _would _happen if she glowered at her own reflection?" Shocked that he hadn't reprimanded me, I burst out laughing, but cut myself off as Felix walked past. The look he sent me proved he was no less disgusted than Jane.

Still smiling, I looked at Alec again. "She's right, though. You have changed. You've loosened up. You let yourself make your own choices." Alec smiled sadly, and I followed Felix with my gaze. "Aren't I just so popular today?" I sighed. Looking down at my blood and ash covered clothes, I pouted. When I went out on a job, I usually wore just plain black trousers and a long sleeved black shirt. Not for the first time, I was grateful I did so.

Brushing my blood-matted hair from my face, I watched Alec as he spoke, that small, mysterious smile still on his face as he looked me over. "You should get cleaned up. Then I'm sure the Cullens will be expecting a call. I'll speak to Aro."

I nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you later. If I'm not in my room later, chances are I've gone for a quick hunt. When does Aro next plan on feeding, actually?" I always tried to go animal hunting when Aro scheduled his little massacres. As much as I petitioned for the Volturi to become vegetarians, they refused. And so, I refused to follow their eating habits.

"Tomorrow, if all goes according to plan. Try and hold off until then, if you can. You know what happened the last time you were here while we fed." Alec reminded me gently. I remembered; it was something I couldn't forget.

I had made Heidi promise to prevent me from feeding off a human, no matter what, should I ever give in to the bloodlust. It had taken Heidi, Demetri, Alec, and seven guard members to hold me back long enough for me to regain control. Afterwards, I didn't understand why Heidi didn't let me give in, convert to her ways, but she had simply said that she didn't break promises. Jane had been livid; she couldn't believe Heidi had given up a chance like that. But I was glad she did.

I stepped into the shower, washing myself quickly, and hurrying to dry myself and get dressed. Slipping into blue jeans that settled on my hips and a belt, I pulled on the tight red shirt, with short sleeves barely covering the top of my arms, and zipped on boots. Examining my reflection, I brushed my dried brown hair, letting the curls fall over my shoulders. Alice would be so proud.

Reminded of Alice, I hurried to the phone, dialling the number. As usual, the phone picked up on first ring. But this time it was Emmett who answered, sounding as though he was being fought for the phone. My suspicions were correct when I heard Edward demand the phone in the background.

"Bella! Bellsy! Bells! What can I do you for?" I heard the murmured curse. "Uh, sorry, Edward, I didn't mean it like that and she knows it. How are you, my adorable psychotic baby sister?" I smirked, listening to my adopted older brother.

I spoke. "I'm good. I convinced Alec and Heidi to watch some of our favourite shows the other night. They now speak almost fluent Emmett and Bella. Oh, tell Edward not to kill you. I don't know why he overreacts, I mean, you? That's…that's cringe-worthy. You're my brother, that's beyond disgusting." I pulled a face.

Emmett snorted. "Nice to know I'm disgusting, Bella. But good job, recruiting the Volturi for our world domination plan. I'd love to stay and chat, but I don't want to die twice. Here's Edward, but take care, shark bait." I screwed up my nose at the now familiar nickname, but then Edward spoke.

"Bella?" His tone was full of nervousness, yet, excitement too. Butterflies filled my stomach as I pleaded for him to speak again, just to hear him. "It's been over three days…is everything okay? You're not hurt, are you? I can come over there…"

I forced a laugh, fighting the sobs that came with speaking to him. "No, Edward, I'm fine. This one was a little bit…harder…than the rest. But I'm okay." Silence on the other end of the phone prompted me to elaborate. "Some bastard was feeding off pregnant women for kicks. It was…horrendously revolting. I wanted to make him feel the pain he'd created…and I guess I did." I prayed he'd not judge me. But I had no reason to fear.

His voice was tense, layered with anger. "If I'd been there…I don't know what I would have done. You did the right thing, Bella. He deserved everything you gave him." I breathed in relief, nodding though he couldn't see it. "You know, Bella, it's been five years. Would you consider allowing me to come see you…?"

I almost dropped the phone. One part of me was screaming to say yes, screaming to hold his body against mine, to feel lips crashing down on my own. But the other, the side of me that reigned when it came to what was sensible, told me no. That I shouldn't…couldn't…let Edward see this side of me. What I did here.

I wet my lips. "Edward? You know I love you, and I miss you, but I'm not ready for you to see this…not yet. Soon. I promise, I'll see you again, soon." Knowing to end the conversation before he argued the point further, I bit the inside of my cheek. "I have to go, Edward."

The frustration in his tone was obvious, but he toned it down for the goodbyes, as usual. "I love you, Bella, remember that. I'm just concerned for you. I want to see you again." I traced the ring on my finger, nodding.

"I know, Edward, I really do. I love you too. I'm just concerned for you." I used his own words against him, and he let out a small laugh. "Try and leave your room today. Love you." I hung up; almost gasping as my finger released the button I had pressed to end the conversation.

Gnawing on my lip as my stomach started flipping over, the feeling I got when I missed him, I hugged my knees to my chest. Heidi knocked on the door, knowing how I got when I was off the phone, and knowing I had been on the phone because I always was when I first got back.

She entered the room, touching my shoulder. "It's okay, Bella. But for a distraction from him…do you wanna watch a movie with us? Alec and I are up for 'Harry Potter' today, if you want."

I smiled, nodding. "Come on. Let's educate you…Emmett and Bella style." I grabbed her wrist, leading her out of the bedroom, suddenly happier.

**This was more of a filler chapter, but I was happier with this than my precious version of this. I blame typos on me being sick when I wrote it. To see my Twilight cast, go to the link on my profile to my LiveJournal, and you'll see the link. If you leave a comment, write your fanfiction name, please! **

**Oh, please check out ****"Dying Is Your Latest Fashion"! Joint story from me and wrecking hotel rooms, morbid, but I know the plot, and I know it's gonna get good. I wrote the preface, which is up, and the first chapter is soon to follow.**

**If you love Edward and you know it, please review…type, type!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I won't talk for long, but here it is. Chapter 3. Mainly a filler chapter, it wont be as exciting, but the ones coming up will be. Major thanks to wrecking hotel rooms, NotMixedEqually, and BlueSea14. This story wont be as long as Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, but it does have a plot, and eventually, a happy ending. First time for everything, I guess.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely, and a year's supply of turtle wax, very generously donated to wrecking hotel rooms, the coolest person I don't know.**

**Chapter 3**

I lunged forward, biting the animal's neck deeply, and drinking. The thirst controlled me, controlling my every movement, compelling me to drink my fill. Hearing the whimpers of the dying animal, guilt made my stomach lurch.

With the thirst finally quenched, I staggered backwards, wiping my bloody mouth on my sleeve. Wincing as the crimson fluid stained my white shirt, I raised a hand, burning the corpse quickly, before extinguishing the flames.

Praying that the Volturi were done feeding, I started running back to the castle. Slowing my pace down to enter the city, I turned. The sun was beginning to rise. My breathing erratic, I hastened my pace to that of a human sprinting, ignoring bemused glances and whistles from people around me.

Hurrying to the castle, I burst through the door. The receptionist, Carrie, looked up, her blue eyes looking me up and down. Giana had been…disposed of. Six months ago. Carrie had been her replacement; she was pretty for a human, with strawberry blonde hair, and a nice face. No doubt she would be used until the Volturi decided her time was up.

Carrie smiled, flashing dimples. "Bella…hello. The others have finished feeding…it's safe for you to go down. Master Alec instructed me to tell you that he'd meet you later for another movie. Have a nice day." Another smile. I blinked at her perkiness, resolving to never smile like that so often.

I inhaled. "You too, Carrie. Thank you." Biting back the 'come again' that I so desperately wanted to add, I smiled as brightly as I could, and started walking down to my room. Demetri was walking past, accompanied by Heidi, and they stopped as they saw me.

"Good hunting, Bella?" Heidi crossed her arms, half smiling at me. I shrugged, and she let out a silvery laugh, tossing her dark hair. "I must admit, I admire your determination to deny your true nature. It shocks me…but then, you always were determined. About anything and everything." I grinned, raising my eyebrows.

Demetri nudged Heidi. "We should go. Aro wanted us to do that thing, remember?" He nodded to me, as Heidi winked when she walked past, mouthing something about meeting me for a movie when she could. "See you later, Bella." I waved, turning to keep walking. Jane passed me without a word, her full lips stained with blood.

Stopping my breathing, I focused on Carlisle, remembering how he resisted the lust to drink. It calmed the monster within, and I could almost hear the purring as it remembered how I had fed it earlier.

Walking into my room, I jumped at the shrill ringing of the phone, echoing off the walls, and slicing through the silence. Best timing in the world. Glancing at the photo of Edward and I on the couch in the Cullens' house, I picked up the receiver, eyebrow raised.

"Hello? Bella speaking." I grimaced at my business-like tone, but stayed on the phone nonetheless. Hearing a sharp intake of breath on the other line, I tensed, eyes narrowing, and drummed my long fingernails on the desk. "Hello, is anybody there?"

Another breath, before a melodic voice spoke. "Bella…it's Alice. I'm afraid this isn't merely a pleasure call…I…we…I had to tell you something…" Her usually happy tone was edged with an emotion I had never heard from her. Desperation.

A chill ran up my spine as I tightened my jaw, biting my lip. "Alice? Oh my God…is it…is it…Edward?" Hysteria threatened to push me to my knees, and I couldn't breathe. Not that I needed to. "Oh God…what's…what happened…?"

"Bella…nothing happened to Edward…yet." She sounded frustrated with herself. "I mean, it's not going to…but it might, and…Bella, you need to get back here." I gripped the desk to support myself, my face void of emotion, and tried to calm my breathing.

Forcing my voice to do its job, I managed a squeak. "Alice, what is it? What's going on? If I'm coming back, I need to know…please, Alice, speak to me." My eyes burned, the sensation of being about to cry, but no tears were shed.

"Bella…five years ago, you killed the entire werewolf pack in La Push. Not only the werewolves…but also those around them at that time. Including women, and children." I closed my eyes, feeling sick as her words hit me, and I remembered what I had done.

Inhaling through my nose, I exhaled through my mouth. "Alice…this isn't the happiest trip into memory lane you could have dragged me through. Is there a point to this? Because I hope there is one." She cleared her throat.

"Bella…they aren't the only werewolves in the world. And in my vision…the others…they were coming to Forks. Bella, they want to avenge their fallen brothers and sisters…they want to destroy you, and with that, my family." My eyes widened, and my grip tightened on the phone. Alice sensed my horror in the silence, and she added, "Bella, everything will be okay. Just…please…try and come back here. We need you…now more than ever. Especially him."

Nodding, I realized she couldn't see me. I wet my lips. "Alice…I'll take care of Aro. Stand by, I'll call you soon." She murmured a goodbye, and I hung up, still staring at the phone in disbelief.

Finally forcing myself to move, I started down the hall, pushing past Alec. Ignoring his shouts, I ran to Aro's office, wrenching open the door without knocking. He looked up from where he was scrawling something on a sheet of parchment, and raised his eyebrows.

I didn't give him time to speak. "Aro, I want to go home." The words were quick, a human would have missed them, and I realized I was gripping his desk so hard that my hands were imprinted in the edge.

Aro sighed, his face falling. "Oh, Bella, you know we had a deal…is it so bad here? What is it that you don't like? We've tried to make you as comfortable as possible, and Edward can come anytime…" I held a hand up, cutting him off.

"No, Aro, you don't understand. Alice had a vision. Werewolves blame the Cullens for the pack _I _slaughtered in La Push. I have to go back…" My voice rose in desperation, and I walked around the desk, so I was standing before Aro, looking up to meet his eyes. "Please…I can't…_won't…_let them be my mistake"

Aro considered it momentarily. "Bella…" His voice trailed off, and his red eyes poured into mine as he searched for words. Nodding, he answered. "You may go." I felt my jaw drop, and as I fought the urge to hug him, he continued. "There are conditions, of course. You are going because an attack on our own kind is considered a Volturi matter. Alec, Jane, and Felix will be going with you. And you have to come back."

My smile vanished. "Heidi's not going to be happy I'm leaving her behind. Is there any chance you'd let her…?" I didn't have to wait for an answer; Aro's raised eyebrows were my reply. I merely nodded, pursing my lips. "Thank you. I don't think I need to tell you that I'm leaving tonight."

Aro nodded. "I know. I'll send the guard to inform Alec, Jane, and Felix, and you will meet at the front of the castle in three hours. Take care…and I trust I'll hear from Heidi as to your return…?" I smiled, murmuring my reply, and a goodbye, before running down to my room.

I began to pack quickly, throwing everything in, and then remembering I had told Alice to stand by. I picked up the phone quickly, dialling the familiar number, and hearing a high pitched voice answer the phone. Melodic, but not irritatingly so.

"Alice, it's me." A shriek on the other end of the phone demanding to know what had happened told me it was Alice. "I'm coming home. But Alec, Jane, and Felix are coming too. And it's only temporary." I smiled, in spite of myself. "But I'm coming home."

Alice inhaled sharply. "Oh my God, the others will be so excited…of course, you'll stay with us. The Volturi may have to find somewhere else to stay…or if you want, we have spare rooms…" I cut her off quickly, before she could start shouting out to her family, and hoping she hadn't told anyone already.

"Alice, I don't want them to know. I want it to be a surprise…and I want to catch Edward out being so anti-social and depressed. I'll knock it into him." I was mildly surprised to hear her start to laugh, but it made me smile anyway.

She cleared her throat. "Of course. You know I like surprises. But I'll have to avoid him now, or he'll read my mind. I'll tell him you called to say you'd be away tonight. That way he wont ring there." I heard a knock at the door, and turned to see Heidi standing there.

Holding up one finger, I finished speaking. "Alice, I have to go. But I'll see you _very _soon. Remember, mouth and thoughts closed." Hearing her goodbye, I hung up the phone, inhaling as I spun, grinning. "Heidi, I'm seeing _him _again!" I sung as I bounced around.

I stopped twirling as I saw the expression on her face, arms crossed over her chest, an accusing eyebrow raised as she stared at me. "I don't get to go. You're going back to Forks, and I don't get to go." She looked at the ground, biting her full lip. "Why?"

I stepped towards her, the height difference apparent as I looked into her eyes. They were purple, her contact lenses already in place for the day. "Heidi, I asked Aro if you could come. Honestly, I did. He only agreed to Alec, Jane, and Felix. I'm so sorry." I touched her shoulder gently. "I really am."

Heidi visibly softened, her long hair pulled back from her face in a ponytail, flicking over her shoulder. "I know…I wanted to meet Edward. You're my sister now. And…" Heidi met my eyes reluctantly, frowning. "You are coming back, right?"

Dread pulled my stomach down as I forced myself to think about that. Either way, I was leaving people I cared about behind. But I didn't see a way out of leaving the Cullens. Not while I was pledged to the Volturi. I didn't see why the Cullens were still in Forks, though they'd never move to Volterra, but they'd be moving at the end of the year. I might visit them more often. Though I doubted it.

I forced a smile. "I don't really have much of a choice, Heidi. But even if I weren't coming back to stay, I'd come back to say goodbye. This isn't the last time we'll meet. Give Demetri my regards. I have to finish packing, and I don't want to meet the reincarnation of Medusa before then." Heidi laughed melodically at my name for Jane, nodding, and hugging me tightly.

"Take care, Bella. Take a picture of Edward for me, will you?" She didn't wait for an answer, kissing my cheek briefly, and walking away. I watched her momentarily, before turning back to my room.

I was packed within the hour, and so spent the rest of the time fussing over my appearance. If I were to see Edward again, I wanted to look good. Really good. I wanted him to look at me and me to not feel incredibly small in comparison…which was inescapable, but I wanted to try anyway.

Showering and drying my hair, I picked up the dress I had left out of the bag. It was black, held up by thick straps, and low cut, designed to hug my figure flatteringly. I zipped up black boots, almost knee-high, and quickly pulled on my standard red leather jacket overtop. Looking in the mirror, I nodded approvingly, clasping on my bloodstone pendent. I made sure I was wearing my ring. A sign I still considered myself engaged.

Brushing out my hair, I curled the ends quickly, letting them fall in soft, thick ringlets. I wore no make-up; my lips were red from my last hunt, and my features were flawless anyway. Scrutinizing my reflection one last time, I placed my black shoulder bag over my shoulder, and picked up my suitcase.

I met Alec, Felix, and Jane at the gate. Alec seemed to notice how eager I was to get to Forks, and he smiled at me. Jane rolled her eyes, while Felix scoffed, and she stared directly at me. Her eyes narrowed, and I was grateful, not for the first time, that I was immune to her glowers.

"You owe us, Isabella." She stated. I raised an eyebrow, exchanging a glance with Alec, and shook my head as I got into the car. Alec followed shortly after, and he touched my shoulder gently, smiling.

I looked at him. "Thank you. But…can I ask you something?" He frowned, nodding softly, and I wet my lips. "When I introduce you to the Cullens…would you mind if I introduced you as my best non-Cullen friend in the entire universe?"

Alec grinned. "Not in the slightest. In fact I approve entirely." His crimson gaze flickered to watch his sister get into the car beside him, and then back to me again. "Are you ready?" His tone was soft, almost a whisper.

I nodded. "Without a doubt." I looked out of the window. "I'm seeing Edward again."

**How many of you saw that coming? Told you Edward would be back. Never fear, the chapters will be coming faster. As soon as my debate is written. I have my last debate next Wednesday…and there's this guy I'll see that I really like…wish me luck in both areas!**

**To see my Twilight cast, go to the link on my profile to my LiveJournal, and you'll see the link. If you leave a comment, write your fanfiction name, please! And if anyone wants my myspace, PM me or ask me in a review. **

**Oh, please check out ****"Dying Is Your Latest Fashion"! Joint story from me and wrecking hotel rooms, morbid, but I know the plot, and I know it's gonna get good. I wrote the preface, which is up, and the first chapter is soon to follow.**

**If you love Edward and you know it, please review…type, type!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay, I get to write Edward again! Oh crap…that's always impossible! I suck at Edward characterization! Oh well, here goes my ego…God damn it…oh, no Eclipse spoilers in reviews please, I'll let you know when I read it. Tell me if it's pointless for me to continue with Eclipse out, anyway.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely, and a year's supply of turtle wax, very generously donated to wrecking hotel rooms, the coolest person I don't know. Oh, I also don't own the song Edward's playing, which is "Iris". Either version, but I think I'll go with the original. **

**Chapter 4**

"Passengers please leave the plane in an orderly fashion, and please ensure to remove all belongings from their surrounding areas. Thank you, and hope to see you again." The voice blared overhead, scratchy with my superior hearing.

I bounced up to my feet, grinning at Alec as I packed away the notebook filled with the games of naughts and crosses and hangman we had played. He rolled his eyes, chuckling, and ignoring the way his sister's gaze snapped up to meet us when she heard the laugh.

Alec scrunched up his nose petulantly, making him look so much younger than his years. "I still don't agree with you on the manner of our results. Twisting the line when three crosses are not in a line does not count as winning, Bella, and you know it." He narrowed his eyes, brown with the contacts. "Cheater."

I sniffed, chin held high. "Denial is merely a river in Egypt, Alec." I tugged on the bottom of my dress self consciously as a man sitting nearby looked at my leg. Flashing him a quick glare, I was surprised to see Alec turn to him and almost growl.

"Don't look at my sister." He turned back to me, and gestured for me to move. Tossing my hair over my shoulder haughtily, I happily obliged, not even attempting to read their minds. Hurrying down the stairs, I inhaled, grinning as I spun.

Jane scoffed at my childish demeanour, not at all pleased as I poked a tongue out at her, but Felix stopped. He turned to stare at me. "You've missed him, haven't you?" It wasn't a question, more of a private musing, but I nodded anyway.

We collected our belongings quickly, and I insisted we hire a cab, refusing to run to the Cullen house with a suitcase and in a dress. Climbing in quickly, a thrill of excitement pumped adrenaline into my system, and I became impatient very quickly.

One word, one name, was going through my mind. A manta, a chant, my own reward for my patience. _Edward…Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… _elation at the fact that I would soon be trapped in those arms threatened to push me over the edge, to hand me to the tight arms of hysteria…

Then suddenly we were there. And I opened the door, staring at the house, and allowing Alec and Felix to take my bags. Slipping off my jacket, I quickly fixed my hair, knowing that it would be perfect with the vampire layer of flawlessness, but the butterflies in my stomach couldn't be ignored.

I walked up the stairs, crossing the porch, and then a figure bolted into my arms. Small, but taller than me anyway, petite, with fairy features, and dark hair. She squealed, hugging me, but I pulled away after a moment. Placing a finger on my lips, my eyes pleaded for understanding as I pointed upstairs.

Alice smirked, an omniscient glimmer in her golden eyes, and she nodded. "The others won't be home for another few minutes. Hunting. You have ten minutes…I'll talk to the Volturi." She whispered.

I chanced a look into her thoughts. _My God, that model's hair is horrific, but her shoes…oh my God, I have to have them! They were made for me! _Nodding, I touched her shoulder gently, meeting her gaze.

"I'll be down soon. Stick with Alec…he knows you're a friend. Watch out for Jane…she's worse than Rose once was. And Heidi and I are waging Felix likes her." I hugged her again. "Thank you. We will catch up soon."

She ran outside, and I walked up the stairs quietly, a lion stalking the prey. Walking down the familiar corridor, my hand brushed along the walls, and I hesitated in front of what was once my bedroom. Opening it very quickly, I found it was exactly as I left it; no dust had touched it at all.

Closing the door, I walked down to Edward's room, careful to make my presence unknown. Opening the door, I inhaled shakily, and stepped inside. I sucked in breath instantly, gazing at the sight before me.

Edward was gently strumming a guitar, humming softly, the light falling in rays through his bedroom window. His skin glittered, his dark eyes intense as he played, his forehead creased in concentration.

His gaze snapped up to meet mine, and his hand paused over the strings. He wasn't breathing as he set the guitar down, his eyes wide, and…he was trembling.

I bit my lip, my voice breaking as I spoke. "Hi…" I mentally slapped myself, wincing at my horrible way to greet him, but it didn't matter so much when strong arms encircled me. I returned the embrace, laughing and sobbing at the same time.

My feet were lifted off the ground, and the world spun as I whirled. I felt hands gripping the small of my back, welding my body to his, even as he moved his lips to my own. Oh sweet Lord, I had forgotten how that felt. The lips made for mine, perfectly shaped to accommodate my own, moving just the right way to taunt me. How had I ever lasted so long without him?

I broke the kiss, drawing back to look at him as he let me stand on my feet once again. His eyes were dark, the shadows under his eyes more prominent than they should be, and he was dressed in a black shirt and jeans. I touched his cheek gently, sliding my finger along the smooth skin, and sighed.

"You and I will be going hunting later." I murmured. He opened his mouth to ask the most obvious question, but I placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "Shh…I'm back because of a vision your sister had. The werewolves are returning for revenge against me, and if I hadn't come back, they would have taken it out on you. Alec, who is officially my adopted brother, Jane, and Felix are here to assist me. I don't know how long I will be back." I added the last line regretfully, but he didn't notice.

His jaw tensed, and his eyes seemed to darken even more as he mused. "Alec…a brother? Nothing more?" I raised an eyebrow, making a disgusted face, and Edward smirked. His gaze was suddenly drawn to the ring I always wore, and he caught my hand gently. "You still wear it." Then a thought occurred to him. "If the dogs are seeking revenge on you, you shouldn't have returned. I wont let you get hurt…not after so long…"

I ignored him, kneeling down to pick up the guitar. Turning, I held it out to him. "Since when do you play guitar?" I asked curiously, gripping his hand as I spoke. He sighed, a sign of reluctance, but answered.

"I learnt it when you left. It kept me grounded…occupied, if you will. I haven't written anything of my own, yet, but I can play songs I like." His eyes poured into mine, and I smiled, biting my lip. He reached out to stroke my hair. "It's long again…" His musing was quiet.

I smiled sheepishly, and shrugged. "A new power…I've gotten a few. But don't change the subject." Motioning to the guitar, I frowned. "Will you play something for me?" A flicker of self-conscious indecision flickered across his face, but he nodded eventually, drawing me over to the couch.

He sat close to me, but we weren't touching. Somehow the distance seemed so large, though it might have been my mind exaggerating. Or maybe I had been so far away from him that I needed to be close. But it didn't matter…I could just reach across and I'd know he was real. It wasn't a phone call.

Edward smiled. "You'll probably know this song…but no laughing." I nodded, grinning, and waited for him to begin playing. He sighed, and started.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow,_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

I listened to the song, realizing just how much it meant to him. The lyrics seemed written for when we met, the hunter and the hunted, the lion and the lamb, everything we had ever thought about each other when we fell in love. It just…fit.

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life,_

_Cause sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

Edward's eyes met mine, and I realized how close to sobbing I was. I had missed this…the closeness between us. How we didn't have to hide anything from each other, though we sometimes did, and we weren't ashamed to be ourselves in front of each other. It was something I could never share with the Volturi, not even Alec, but with him, I could.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am. _

I realized what the song was. It was one I loved as a human, but somehow I had never seen the connection between it and my life. I didn't know how I had missed it, but I had. Brushing the thought aside, I smiled, watching Edward, drinking in the sight of him.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies,_

_When everything seems like the movies,_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive._

I smiled as Edward rolled his eyes, continuing to play though it was obvious he wanted to stop by now. I shook my head, frowning petulantly, and he continued to sing. Though, there was something in his eyes. Before they had been hungry…empty. Now they were sated, and…complete.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am. _

He finished playing, and I let out a sob. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." I laughed, and I was surprised to hear him laugh. Not chuckle, not a quiet laugh, but a real one. The sound made my insides thaw, and my stomach lurched.

"Hopefully you don't base the extent of your feelings on my musical ability…or we may have some trouble along the way." He teased gently. I turned, hearing vampires approach, and spun back to face him with a grin. He tilted his head. "Let's go meet the family."

I started forward, but he scooped me up, carrying me down the stairs. I squirmed, shrieking until he finally set me down, outside. Looking around, I was almost blinded by the glittering vampires around me, but my eyes were drawn to six vampires in particular…not including Edward. The expression on their faces were all shocked, happy, daring to believe I was real. And I didn't need to use any power to know it.

"Bella?" Esme gasped. I nodded, rushing forward to hug my adopted mother, clearing my throat as she embraced me tightly. I laughed when she released me, absolutely beaming, and I turned to look at her husband.

Carlisle was smiling, looking down at me, and held out his arms. "Welcome back, Bella…some time with you is better than none." A rush of emotion filled me; I felt like I had when I had been welcomed into the Cullen family.

Releasing the man I had come to register as 'father', I spun, grinning at Emmett. He held his arms wide open, smiling. "Aw, golly gee, here I thought I had seen the end of ye…" He faked an accent, and I bolted towards him, jumping up and hugging him. Emmett's hug crushed my ribs, but it was worth it. "Heya squirt…gotten into any trouble lately, shark bait?" I giggled, shaking my head, and released him gently.

Rosalie stepped forward next, hugging me before I'd made the move to embrace her. She laughed musically into my ear. "I never thought I'd miss you, you know…not until I realized what kind of person you really are." I looked down as I stepped back, thanking God I couldn't blush.

The only person left to hug was Jasper. I faced him, smiling shyly. "Hello, Jazzysper." I couldn't hold it in, hugging him tightly, and reaching out for his emotions. He was excited to see me again.

I had barely stepped back, when Alice squealed. "Oh, what the hell…" She hugged me anyway, despite having done so previously. I burst out laughing, screaming as my feet left the ground, and she let me down. I bounced backwards, almost skipping over to Edward, before glancing at the Volturi.

"Um…everyone, you probably already know Jane and Felix." Motioning to Alec to step forward, I put a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "And this is Alec…my best non-Cullen friend in the whole universe." I winked at him. "Told you I would."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Actually, I believe you said _entire_ universe, not _whole_…but it was close enough." He murmured wryly. I swatted at his shoulder, and leaned into Edward's arms as I faced the Cullens.

"I'm here because Alice had a vision. The werewolves are coming for revenge on the pack that I killed…and I wont let you take the blame." My gaze flickered from the perfect family before me, to the sculpted angel beside me. "I don't know how long they will be, or what the outcome will be…but this time, you're not suffering because of me. That I promise."

And it was a promise I intended to keep.

**Damn it, I hated how that turned out! Sigh, oh well, I'm sick, I knew it would be sucky. Stupid sinus headachey pains…groan. Now the action in the story can begin! Anyway, for those who paid attention to my debating note, the other team forfeited. I didn't get to see debating guy! No! And I wanna read Eclipse…and I haven't, and I wanna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**To see my Twilight cast, go to the link on my profile to my LiveJournal, and you'll see the link. If you leave a comment, write your fanfiction name, please! And if anyone wants my myspace, PM me or ask me in a review. **

**Oh, please check out ****"Dying Is Your Latest Fashion"! Joint story from me and wrecking hotel rooms, morbid, but I know the plot, and I know it's gonna get good. I wrote the preface, which is up, and the first chapter is soon to follow.**

**If you love Edward and you know it, please review…type, type!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapters may be limited for a while, guys. My parents have privacy issues, like, they wont let me go on chatrooms for fear I'll be stalked and raped. This apparently covers fanfiction. Thank God, I got to keep myspace. That I like. Anyway, this chapter is for Audrey – wrecking hotel rooms – who is the reason I'm still here today. **

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely, and a year's supply of turtle wax, very generously donated to wrecking hotel rooms, the coolest person I don't know. **

**Chapter 5**

I leaned back on Edward, resting my head on his chest. He inhaled, moving so his hand began to stroke my hair. We were in the living – no pun intended – room, with the Cullens and the Volturi around us.

"So, these werewolves…they are returning for…revenge?" Carlisle frowned, glancing at Alice, and she nodded. I felt Edward's lips brush my forehead, as his fingers traced my lips, and looked up in time to see Carlisle look at me. "They want Bella?"

Edward stiffened, and I could feel his jaw tensing. "They can't have her." I smiled, even though he couldn't see it, but nodded at Carlisle. Edward sighed. "What price will we pay for a perfect eternity?" I laughed quietly.

"Price? Me…it seems." I ignored the way his grip on my hips tightened, and shrugged at Carlisle. "They want revenge. That much is certain. What is uncertain, however, is whether they will come after your family to hurt me. I'd much rather it be me, whatever Edward thinks, but…werewolves are _unpredictable _at best. Certainly doesn't help our situation." I heard a rush of whispers around the room, and I raised my eyebrow. "Any ideas, please, suggest them."

Rosalie stood up. "Bella…once I would have agreed to give you to them. Hell, I'd have pushed you forwards. But not now. What if…you and the Volturi give us a sizeable advantage, and I think…I say we fight." She wet her lips, tossing her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder. "You killed an entire pack before. On your own. That also gives us an advantage…they'll be afraid of you."

I nodded. "So…we play up my powers. But I was a newborn last time…unless…" I considered it for a moment. "Emmett's strength should make me seem even more powerful. Combine that with the powers I can use, and I should scare them. Jane, Felix, and Alec should also be focused on as fearsome, along with Emmett and Jasper. Play down Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme's strength." Carlisle nodded, considering it.

"They wouldn't see it coming." I raised an eyebrow at his words, and a smile played on the corners of his lips. "Being with the Volturi so long has changed you, Bella. I don't know if the human we knew would have thought of that." As I turned my head, I could see Edward watch me thoughtfully, and I forced a smile at him.

Jane growled. "And what, may I ask, is that implying? That the Volturi are manipulative? Evil? Cruel? Sadistic? Isabella certainly isn't the best example of what we _can_ do. In fact, I'd hardly count her as one of us. Now or ever." I rolled my eyes, glancing at Jasper, and relying on him to calm everyone. I wasn't going to play with their powers…yet.

Alec snarled back at her. "Watch your tongue, dear sister. Remember that we are guests here. And whether you approve or not, Bella is one of us. You would do well to remember that upon arriving in Italy, the first time you dared challenge the authenticity of her power, she reduced you to sobs. Unlike you, she took pity. And I would be proud for the Volturi to be judged by standards she has set." I thawed inside at the words coming from the lips of my newest brother, and fought the urge to hug him. I settled for a grateful smile.

Jane crossed her arms across her chest, her full lips curling into a pout as she stared at the wall. I saw Esme cringe out of the corner of my eye, as though waiting for the wall to burst into flickers of hot flame from the ferociousness of Jane's accusing gaze.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I think we should go along with Bella's plan. It's the only one we've got. And right now, Bella's our greatest chance of no casualties among the two covens." I blinked at him, and felt Edward sigh, pulling me even tighter against him. I knew he hated letting me fight. But he had no choice.

Emmett grinned, and began to feign a deeper voice. "The fate of our kind rests on the hands of the one, the only…" He trailed off as Rosalie raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to continue. He almost appeared to shrink. "I concur." Felix snickered, and I bit back a smile as Emmett's eyes narrowed.

Interest around the room had started to fade, as the plan was set. The plan was set. Along with me, Jasper, Emmett, Jane, Felix, and Alec would all be the ones to step forward in battle. The rest of the Cullens would save their strength, for further surprise. Needless to say, Edward was not happy with the idea.

Alec was talking to Alice about her power, his interest diverted to her strange abilities. Jasper seemed to become almost protective, territorial almost, moving closer to his wife. I knew Alec admired Alice's gift, not her in that way, but Jasper obviously disagreed.

Jane began to scowl, her eyes narrowing as her gaze moved towards them. I didn't recognize the danger as her glare fell on Alice, the object of his brother's attention. Edward did, but a second too late. Alice suddenly jerked back from Jasper, and the both of them fell to the floor, trembling in agony.

Alice's lips parted, and a shrill scream began to echo. Jasper didn't cry out, instead groaning his wife's name, trying to take the pain from her but unable to. Instead he absorbed it, only becoming agonising for him.

I wouldn't let her do this.

I shot to my feet before the other Cullens thought about doing so, and a growl ripped from my chest as I pounced onto Jane. Pushing her to the ground, I wrestled her until her wrists were pinned to her side, somehow with a leg on each side of her. Her eyes narrowed and she tried to make me suffer, but it wouldn't work on me. We both knew that.

I narrowed my eyes, focusing on her mind, and she began to twist beneath my body, biting into her lips to prevent from screaming. Her eyes were blazing with loathing as she watched me, and she fought the pain she had caused others for so long.

Something hauled me up by the shoulders, throwing me towards the wall, and I crashed through it, hearing loud snarling and cussing from the other room. I winced as I stood, showered in dust and bits of plaster, and hesitated long enough to check that I was fine. Then I stepped through the hole in the wall.

Edward was snarling at Felix, his face contorted in anger as his eyes darted towards me. Alice was breathing heavily, clutching onto Jasper, her face even more pale than normal. Rosalie, Emmett, and Alec were all glaring at Jane, and I was shocked to see the disgust on Carlisle and Esme's faces.

I stepped across the debris, my face void of any emotion. Speaking coldly, I looked at Felix. "I assume you were the one to throw me through a wall." I tilted my head, and watched his face as I took another step towards him. "You realize that was a mistake, don't you?"

Jane jerked up to his side, still breathing heavily. "Go to hell, Isabella. And take your human lover friends with you." She turned to her twin. "I wouldn't have expected you to side so easily with a traitorous creature."

Alec smiled. "Good. You see why I'm not protecting you, then." He walked over to the Cullens, but watched his sister carefully. "I love you, Jane. You're my sister, I have to. We've been through too much together. But don't cast me out so easily because I found another member of our family."

I narrowed my eyes at the petite female. "And don't you _dare _harm anyone I love…_ever. _I swear, Jane, if it happens again, so help me, I'll give you what I gave half of the vampires I stopped. You know I can do it, and you know I will." I glanced at the still trembling Alice and Jasper, and motioned to them. "Apologize."

Jane laughed humourlessly, still glaring. "You have _got _to be teasing me, Isabella. I don't apologize. To _anyone._" I watched her brace herself as she saw my eyes blaze, and my jaw tighten. The staring contest lasted seconds, but in the silence, it felt like years until she surrendered. She sighed, looking down. "I apologize."

Alice nodded, still unable to speak, and white to the lips. I glanced at the couple, using Jasper's power to drain away the exhaustion and after-effects of their torture, and was rewarded with two thankful smiles.

Satisfied, I turned to watch the Cullens and Alec. "I think we should seek out the werewolves. Not wait for them to attack. Attack them. If we find them, we can put a stop to any massacre they may go through to find us. Prepare." I turned to glare at Jane, smiling as I saw her flinch, as though expecting the pain to start. "To succeed, we need to stick together. Or we'll fall."

"We can do this." The thin, unusually raspy voice came from Alice, and she smiled weakly. "I don't need to be psychic to see that. We _will _do this…because we have to. But if you'll excuse me, I think I need to hunt. I'm feeling abnormally weak. Jasper, you should come too."

I turned to Edward. "You should go. You haven't fed recently." He raised his eyebrows as he stared pointedly at me, and I sighed. "I'll go too. Not like I need to bother changing. I'm enough of a mess anyway."

Edward gently kissed the top of my head, wiping some of the dust off my cheek. "You're not a mess, love. Just in need of a change of clothes." He smirked, and caught my hand, starting after Alice and Jasper. I stopped him when we got to the door, turning.

I narrowed my eyes at Jane. "Behave, or so help me, you'll wish you could die." I glanced at Alec, and he nodded at me, signalling he'd watch his sister. Satisfied, I began to run, gripping onto Edward's hand as though it were a lifeline. And it was, essentially, because I wouldn't want to cling to life like this without him.

We fed quickly, though I forced Edward to eat double of what he usually had. Alice slowly regained a small amount of whatever colouring she had, and Jasper seemed almost guarded around her, as though waiting for her to faint, though we all knew it was impossible.

I was the first back in the house, subconsciously expecting Jane and Felix to be standing, victorious, among chaos. Or Emmett and Felix to be engaged in a fight, while Rosalie and Jane had their own fight. Shockingly enough, the house was almost silent when I entered.

Emmett and Alec were playing a video game, while Rosalie and Esme talked in the background. Jane and Felix were both standing, engaged in conversation with Carlisle. I knew he was in no danger; Aro wouldn't stand for it if they even attempted to harm his friend like that. And Carlisle wouldn't allow the Volturi to harm his family again.

Alec turned to smile at us as we entered. "Good hunting then, sister?" He turned as the shrill beeping signalled his death on the game, and Emmett roared with triumphant laughter. I rolled my eyes at my bear-like brother, looking at my newest brother.

"Of course. It's strange to be back in this hunting area, after becoming so accustomed to the only areas I can hunt in Volterra." I motioned to the game. "The secret is to sneak up on him. Don't reveal yourself straight away. A Sniper gun on that works wonders…I did manage to beat Emmykins a few times." I turned to smile at Edward, and he glanced at the stairs, and back at me. My smile widened. "Excuse us, boys."

Emmett whistled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Oh, wait…don't do anything Jasper wouldn't do! Oh, again, hang on…don't do anything rated over PG, do you hear?" I poked a tongue out at him, and followed Edward upstairs.

He directed us into his room, closing the door behind him, and pulled me into his embrace, inhaling the scent of my hair. I averted my gaze, looking at the ground. "I think we need to change…or shower…" Edward nodded, and, almost hesitantly, I spoke again. "Will you join me?"

His eyes darkened, and he drew me closer. "Bella…I…I want to wait for _that_ part of our relationship. I have sinned against what I perceived as God, in every way. If, as you believe, we have an afterlife…I want to have kept at least one part of me honourable." He tilted my chin up, looking into my eyes. "I _swear_, Bella, we will. But I don't want to be the man who sleeps with his girlfriend before she goes away. And I don't want you to be the girl to do it that way, either."

I nodded, wetting my lips. "I understand." He frowned in concern, and I brushed some messy bits of hair from his face. "Edward, it's okay. I…oddly enough, it only makes me love you more. We _will _be married, and I _will _be free to spend eternity by your side. I just have to fulfil a promise first." His lips brushed mine, and I relaxed in his embrace. "All the same, Edward, I really need to change. I'm covered in blood."

Edward smirked, releasing me, and brushed a finger along my cheek. "Only makes you all the more tempting, Bella. But, if you insist on leaving me, I will allow you, and be eagerly awaiting your return." He feigned hurt, and I laughed.

"Silly shiny Volvo owner. I will be back before you know it. We have a bit of time to kill…and despite you wanting to wait for certain things…we can sped some of that time doing what we did when I was human." I tapped my lips, and his smirk grew. "Chaste kisses are hardly sinful."

As I closed the door, I heard his murmur. "In your case they should be…tempting as a human, tempting as a vampire…will it ever end?" I couldn't be sure if he intended for me to hear him or not.

Regardless, I couldn't stop smiling. Whatever the wolves had coming, they had unknowingly given me an advantage. I had come home, and I would fight harder for the sake of my home in Forks than for the sake of my home in Volterra.

That was just the way it was, and always would be.

**As I said, so sorry for the late update. I'll be updating all my stories soon, including my other Twilight fics. And X-Files. Narnia might have to wait though, sigh. Not that anyone really reads them. Hint hint. **

**To see my Twilight cast, go to the link on my profile to my LiveJournal, and you'll see the link. If you leave a comment, write your fanfiction name, please! And if anyone wants my myspace, PM me or ask me in a review. **

**Oh, please check out ****"Dying Is Your Latest Fashion"! Joint story from me and wrecking hotel rooms, morbid, but I know the plot, and I know it's gonna get good. I wrote the preface, wrecking hotel rooms wrote chapter one, and I've finished chapter two. Reviews will inspire her to write sooner.**

**If you love Edward and you know it, please review…type, type!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter limit partially on. Anyway, this is more of a filler chapter. I'm so sorry this took so long! If you're a Law & Order SVU or X-Files fan, check out my crossover, please? **

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely, and a year's supply of turtle wax, very generously donated to wrecking hotel rooms, the coolest person I don't know. **

**Chapter 6**

My shower was fast. I didn't want to waste any of the little time I had in Forks. If I had the power, I'd stop time, and make these moments last forever. But no vampire I knew had that privilege, and hopefully none ever would.

I turned the tap, drying my body quickly with the familiar towel. My hair always took forever to dry, a trait carried over from when I was human, so I pulled it into a messy side plait. Alice knocked on the door, throwing an armful of clothes at me. Black shorts, a black singlet top, and boots. I groaned, but obediently slid them on.

I stared at my reflection for a few minutes. I was so different to the Bellas I had been in past. Four different versions of me. All ridiculously separate from the one person I was supposed to be. There was the Bella I had been…when I was human. Weak, breakable, _mortal_.

Then, there was the Bella I was in Italy. She was so _detached_ to people there, only letting a few in, and protecting herself from the pain of remembering what she had in her home. Another Bella, Bella of the Volturi, was dangerous, cold, the very picture of everything the Volturi stood for. She was lethal, murderous, sadistic, and everything that the Cullens feared from the Volturi.

And then, the Bella I am right now. So different to what I had been in past. All versions of me were strong…but I had been weak until I went to Italy. I didn't know how to fend for myself. I relied on the Cullens to fight my battles. In Italy, I had learnt to watch my own back.

Staring at my reflection, I saw a flicker of my old self. Somewhere in the golden depths of my eyes was the Bella I had been born as. Human. But then, she had died a long time ago. And the new Bella had been born. From then on, I was destined to change. Adapt…to protect myself.

I spun as I heard a knock on the door. Esme's voice floated through, gentle and soft. "Bella, dear? I was asked to pass on a message. Alec said he spoke to Aro, to make sure that both sides of what occurred were told. You'll be allowed to complete your tasks here."

I cleared my throat. "Thank you. I'll be down in a moment." I glanced at the mirror again, and exhaled. Forcing a smile, I opened the bathroom door, and started downstairs, gripping onto the pendant around my neck on the way. The ring on my finger glittered, oddly reminding me of my own skin in the sunlight, as I reached the last step.

I had barely opened the door when I heard someone behind me. Arms wrapped around my waist, and cool lips touched my throat. "Where are you going?" Edward whispered in my ear, his lips gently trailing around to my jaw.

I eased out of his arms, turning to look at him. "I felt like going for a run, actually. But now I think about it, I have better things to do." I winced at my wording. "Oh, thank _God _Emmett didn't hear that." Edward smirked, stroking my cheek. Suddenly he looked over my shoulder, frozen, and I spun.

I heard them before I saw them, and as the breeze drifted towards me, I smelled them. _Werewolves_. Concentrating, I could see them moving, hear every branch snap as they came towards us. There were over a dozen, that much I could tell. We were outnumbered.

I faintly heard Edward's roar beside me. "They're _coming_!" Air rushed around us as every vampire in the vicinity appeared around us. I glanced at Edward, seeing the way his eyes widened. He looked back at me. "It wasn't supposed to be this soon."

Alice spoke quietly from behind us. "Bella…" I turned to glance at her. Something was written in her eyes. "Be beyond careful." I felt my jaw drop at the expression in her eyes, and Edward cursed under his breath.

We both knew what she meant. She had seen me _die._

I ignored Edward's sudden panic, moving out to the grass in front of the house. The Cullens stood in a line with us, and the werewolves approached. When they saw us, they changed into their human forms.

One of the females, with long black hair, stepped forward. "You are Bella?" I shrugged, and she sneered. "You're the murderer." A male stepped up beside her, and I searched quickly for relationships between them all.

Kaia and Aaron…Quince and Virgil…Vivian and Kieran…Riley and Heath…Paige and Joel…Gwen and Damon…Ava and Seth…Rose and Zane… 

I whispered the pairings so fast that only the vampires could hear, my eyes flickering to each one I mentioned. Jasper nudged me gently, a signal that they had all received my message. I could feel the pack staring at me.

Stepping forward, I spoke. "I killed the pack at La Push. I don't _want _this war…but if you attack, I promise you that you'll be the only ones burning today." Jane, Felix, and Alec all stepped around the Cullens, standing beside me.

Aaron snarled. "Sam was my cousin. Did you want this war when you ripped him and Emily apart?" I winced at his wording, but I didn't let my pain show. Instead I raised an eyebrow, coldly narrowing my eyes.

"I was a newborn. I was out of control." I whispered.

Aaron spat, "Bull. Let's see how out of control we can be when your pretty little bloodsuckers burn in hell." He pounced as I moved forward, and we crashed into each other halfway, wolf against statue.

I cried out as claws scraped down my body, thrusting my hand forward. Wolf blood splattered onto me as gashes ripped through his fur, Aaron's howl ringing in my sensitive ears. I was bleeding too, the blood from my last hunt seeping through my strong skin.

I kicked him off me, stumbling up to my feet. Refusing to show pain, I stood up straight, glancing at the two covens on my side. Jane was waiting for my permission to glare, knowing that I knew more about this than her. I saw Edward's frown; he was worried.

I sucked in air, though I didn't need it, and looked at Kaia. "I don't want this. But you have no idea who you're against right now. If you love your pack…you'll leave." She scoffed, laughing, but her eyes said something else as they stared at Aaron.

"I love my pack. But I also loved the pack you _slaughtered_. I'm sorry, Princess, but I'm not backing down." Kaia stepped forward, and I exchanged a small glance with Jane, nodding slightly. Her eyes tightened, a strange glint filling them.

Jane glared, and Kaia fell to her knees instantly. The werewolves went to move, instantly transforming, and I formed a wall of fire around their leader. Alec and Felix sprinted forward, to take care of the ones that had lunged for us, and the Cullens moved to their aid.

I didn't see the wolf lunging for me until it pushed me against the ground.

**Sorry for the shortness, and for the cliffhanger, but better than no update, right? Next chapter will be longer and up soon, I promise.** **As I said, so sorry for the late update. I'll be updating all my stories soon, including my other Twilight fics. And X-Files. Narnia might have to wait though, sigh. Not that anyone really reads them. Hint hint. **

**To see my Twilight cast, go to the link on my profile to my LiveJournal, and you'll see the link. If you leave a comment, write your fanfiction name, please! And if anyone wants my myspace, PM me or ask me in a review. **

**Oh, please check out ****"Dying Is Your Latest Fashion"! Joint story from me and wrecking hotel rooms, morbid, but I know the plot, and I know it's gonna get good. I wrote the preface, wrecking hotel rooms wrote chapter one, and I've finished chapter two. Reviews will inspire her to write sooner.**

**If you love Edward and you know it, please review…type, type!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	8. Chapter 7

**Only a few more chapters and this series is over, guys! I'm aiming at around a dozen…maybe a bit less. But that doesn't mean I'll stop writing. Means, however, that I would love it if everyone who read this reviewed! I'm gonna do a total review number for this series. Like, over a certain number. I would love it if I knew I was doing something right.**

**WARNING: This chapter is very graphic compared to what I usually write. So reader discretion advised.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely, and a year's supply of turtle wax, very generously donated to wrecking hotel rooms, the coolest person I don't know. **

**Chapter 7**

I hit the grass, hard enough to imprint my body against it. Snarling, I felt my hair being clawed at, forcing my head to snap backwards, tangling my hair as it ripped it from the plait, and I thought back to a power I had acquired the last time I fought alongside the Cullens.

Practice made perfect, and over the years, the Volturi had subjected me to test after test, trying to hone my power to absolute perfection. I had been forced to recall the power of every vampire I'd ever met, control their ability, and use it to my advantage.

I never thought I'd thank them for it.

I called forth the power of Zachary, one of the members from Llewellyn's coven, and struck the wolf in the chest with a ball of energy. A yelp ripped from its jaws, and as it tumbled backwards, it transformed into a human.

It was Vivian, one of the females of the pack. Tanned, with tawny hair, and a pretty face, she glared at me. I bristled as she exchanged a glance with a wolf nearby, one I took to be Kieran. She lunged forward, landing as a wolf, and charged towards me.

I crouched, poised for the attack, and braced myself against Vivian as she hit me. Her jaws tried to bite me, pierce my skin, but I bit her first…slicing her throat open. The sickly taste of werewolf blood filled my mouth, but I wouldn't drink it…not after last time.

I spat it out bitterly, mournfully trying to push her limp body away from mine. A howl, so completely and utterly broken, filled the night. A wolf transformed into a man, running to her side, the heartbroken howl turning into a shout.

Kieran hauled me back, around the waist, throwing me to one side. I snarled as I rolled, my cheek smashing into a tree, splinters of wood flying everywhere. I was numb to the pain, focused on the creature sobbing before me.

I stood up, feeling the hot stinging of the need to cry in my eyes as I walked towards Kieran, determined to end the pain he was feeling. Vivian wasn't coming back, unlike Edward, and if I didn't end it, he'd only harm the ones I loved.

It was fast. A quick snap of the neck, and he was limp.

I sobbed, turning as I heard the fighting halt around me. Kaia stood, released from Jane's stare, and leapt through the flames around her. She stared at me, eyes dark with anger, and her fists curled as she spoke.

I was the only vampire who had killed so far.

"I was right, bloodsucker," she spat. "You _are_ a murderer." I didn't tremble as I watched her walk near me, not seeing her hand raise until I felt the actual _sting _of her nails slashing into my cheek.

I inhaled, blinking, and sighed. "Let's end this, _dog_. You and me. No rules." I sent a glance to Edward, narrowing my eyes, and nodding ever so slightly. My message was clear: _you interrupt, I'll never forgive you._

His jaw tensed, eyes darkening to the black I knew so well, but he didn't protest. Exchanging a meaningful glance with Alice, and looking to Alec for support, I faced Kaia. Standing straight, my body taut, I lowered myself into the crouch, and we began to circle each other.

She moved fast – so quick, I almost missed it. Her whole body hit my torso, throwing me backwards into hard rock, and I cried out. Raising my legs, I kicked her off, swinging with the force so that I was back on my feet.

We drew back, staring each other down, but this time I lunged. Faking to the right, I moved to the left and forced her to the ground. She transformed as we hit the dirt, and I was instead pinning down a wolf as big as I was.

Claws were raking across every inch of my skin, blood running into my eyes from the gash she made on my forehead. Snarling, I rolled until her weight was forcing me down, and thrust my hand against her fur. Blood spurted, hot and thick, all over my cold skin, making my body shudder involuntarily.

Relinquishing to the monster inside me, I let it take control. I swung my hand again, blood ripping from the wolf's ribs, the gash so deep I could almost see the white of the bones. Any other time I would have been disgusted, retching, but this time I knew what was at risk. Who was at risk.

Almost roaring, I drove my boot heel into Kaia's open wound. She howled in agony, but still her claws kept digging deeper and deeper into everything they could reach. Scraping the top of my head, she seemed to smile in triumph, though wolves couldn't smile. I could barely see with all the blood in my eyes.

Digging mentally through the different powers I had access to, I thought back to Audrey's power...and Aiden's. Creating a ball of fire, I burnt Kaia where I was touching her, the scent of burnt fur heavy in my nose. She howled, recoiling from my touch.

I swung to my feet, and raised one arm up to the sky, remembering Audrey, and how it had felt to control nature. Thunder started to rumble overheard, and I guided the lightning down to where Kaia was panting, in pain. It just missed her – deliberately.

I yelled over the noise, the same thing I had told Audrey so long ago. "It doesn't have to be this way! Just leave, and no more blood has to be shed!" Kaia changed back into her human form, her skin a mass of blood, burns, and bruises, some of the gashes so deep you could see inside. And yet she stood tall, facing me.

"I'd rather die." She breathed. I sighed, closing my eyes, and nodded. Opening them, I knew she could see the pity and regret as I held one hand up. She didn't stand a chance. I forced the lightning directly through the crown of her head, to her feet. She dropped instantly.

Choking with sobs, I gasped in the air, rain making the blood fall faster into my eyes. Something hit me hard from behind – another wolf – as the rest of her pack howled their dismay.

The wolf on top of me, the one I took to be Aaron, moved faster than I had thought possible, fuelled by the hot lust for revenge raging in its eyes. Hot breath warmed my face, stinging the many cuts I had, and I cried out in pain.

Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Edward break away from the wolf he was fighting, running towards me quickly, his face contorted in horror. I turned my face to Aaron, his cold eyes pouring into mine.

He lowered his jaws to my throat, and before Edward got there, he bit in. I felt his teeth break through my skin, and felt bones crush and shatter, blood trickling down my neck...and then there was nothing.

**Breathe, people, breathe! I'll update this faster this time, and I am so so so so sorry for the incredibly long wait. ****I had some stuff to deal with…and I moved states, and yeah. It's all a bit big at the moment. All my stories will be updated soon though, I haven't given up. Please just be patient?**

**Please review…cause I know you would all review if I was Edward!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, I've officially moved. And I'm loving it. I still miss my Alice, and Emmett, etc (because, I'm serious, we named each other Twilight characters – I was Bella) but I like the people I'm with now. But chapters might come sooner...might being the operative word.**

**WARNING: These chapters are very graphic compared to what I usually write. So reader discretion advised.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely, and the computer I'm typing this on...Christmas present, voila!**

**Chapter 8**

_Pain...so much pain..._

There was so much black...a world of pain...so much pain...and a sobbing in between. Someone, or something, was screaming a word I couldn't recognise, though I knew I should know the word. I was lost in the black abyss of agony, trying to retreat to a corner where it didn't hurt, to try to find my way back to the angel who had claimed my heart.

_Agony...splitting me in two..._

I screamed out in the black, convulsing violently, willing myself to die, knowing I was already dead. Someone was trying to bring me back; I could faintly feel my body being shaken over and over, only it wasn't my body. 

It was like it belonged to someone else, and I was being forced to feel what they were. "Bella! Please, Bella, fight it!" Pleading, sobbing, begging...

_And so much pain..._

The world was becoming brighter, the pain becoming stronger. I could hear someone gasping for air, choking, almost as though they were dying. I began to feel more connected to my body, yet the pain was unbearable. If I weren't dead, I'd be dying a thousand deaths to suffer this.

"Bella...please...don't leave me...oh God, don't leave me again..." The sobbing became louder, closer, and I could feel something stroking my cheek over and over again. Another voice became clear through the haze of the world around me, a world I couldn't see just yet.

It was small, but commanding. "Step back. I can save her." I recognised the voice, but I couldn't put a name to it, nor a face. "Please, Edward, do as I say if you want her to live." 

_Edward..._

It all become clear. I was Bella, Isabella Swan, member of the Volturi...in love with Edward Cullen. I could remember the wolf biting my throat, shattering the bones, tearing my skin apart...that's why I was in so much pain.

_But I'm not dead...they'll have to burn me...put me out of my misery...they wouldn't make me live this way..._

"Bella!" He wasn't listening to Alec. He was too wrapped in his fear for me, nearing hysteria. "Oh God...please...don't..."

Alec was yelling. "Edward, she will be okay if you let me help her! _Move!_" The feel of soft skin on my cheek vanished, and a pressure on my chest alerted me to Alec's presence. "Bella, if you can hear me, this is going to feel strange. I need you to do what you told me you did so long ago. Draw on me, use my power, join me in healing you."

_Healing..._

The promise of no pain somehow forced me to fight through the darkness, the paralysing sensation of hope making me pull at the power I could feel emanating from the person who had become my closest friend in Italy.

A cool hand wrapped around my own, on the opposite side to Alec. Edward. His lips brushed my wrist briefly, and I wondered how bad I looked, briefly, before drawing onto Alec. In that moment of becoming part of him, I could see through his eyes.

I was staring at a mangled, bloody version of me, my eyes open, but glazed over, my lips parted, and small whimpers escaping from them. My throat was a gory mass of broken bone, skin fragments, and so much blood.

Then I was me again. I couldn't see, though my eyes were open, and the pain was imminent. This time, though, there was something over the pain. Almost soothing, sickeningly strange. I could _feel _my neck repairing itself, the bones shifting.

I could feel the vibrations in my throat as I moaned, gripping Edward's hand tighter, and my back arching. It didn't hurt...but it was undoubtedly strange. A foreign sensation, one I wasn't prepared for whatsoever. 

The feeling lasted only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. And then, my vision descended back to me. I immediately squeezed my eyes shut to avoid the light, jerking my hands up to my face, and unconsciously curling into a ball.

Strong arms pulled me to a sitting position, nursing me against a broad chest, stroking my back. Words were murmured to me, accompanied by lips that continuously pressed against my forehead. I opened my eyes, meeting dark, concerned ones.

"Edward?" My normally melodic voice was hoarse, but that would soon fade. He pressed his lips against mine, his fingers shakily stroking my face, tangling into my hair, pressing my body closer to his all at once.

In the brief moment that we were truly together, I forgot about the rest of the Cullens. I forgot about Alec, about Jane, about Felix, about the outside world. For the first time in a long time, it was just me and Edward.

He smiled at me, and I knew he'd be crying if he were physically able. "I thought I'd lost you for a moment." My lips still tingled with the sensation of his on them, and I shivered inadvertently.

"For a moment, you almost did." I glanced around, taking in the various figures around me. Alec, kneeling where I had been laying. Alice, eyes wide and filled with fear, Jasper's arms around her waist in a clear movement of comfort. Carlisle and Esme, hands joined, relief covering their faces. Emmett and Rosalie, arms around each other. Jane and Felix, standing behind Alec.

Alice whimpered quietly. "Bella...are you okay?" I stood up, nodding, and she threw herself at me. I rocked back, almost hitting the ground, before I felt Rosalie's arms encircle me from behind, followed soon by Esme. 

I had scared them, that much was blatantly obvious. Truth be told, I had scared myself. But I wasn't prepared to admit that, least of all to them. 

They released me, and this time I moved first, tackling Emmett. Jasper and Carlisle followed suit, hesitantly hugging me, worried that they'd harm me further. When I moved back from them, I turned to Alec, gripping his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered the words. He touched my hand briefly, and I read the emotion in his eyes. He had been terrified. Terrified it wouldn't work, terrified it would backfire. Terrified because, despite everything, he was still only a child. A child for eternity, perhaps the saddest thing of all.

I turned to survey the chaos around us. The few bodies were littered around me, though none were vampire. However, there were only a small number of pack members...and the majority of those were the ones that I had slain myself. 

"The werewolves decided it'd be wise, and less suicidal, to flee and lick their wounds from a distance." Alice spoke, her eyes radiating weariness. "I haven't foreseen their return, but I highly doubt they'd dare, Bella."

I nodded, clearing my throat, and unconsciously reached up to touch my neck. The skin was smooth, and I forced my hand back down to my side. "And the casualties on our side?" A quick visual check showed that there didn't seem to be, but I couldn't be sure.

Rosalie answered, forcing a smile. "You were the worst...and thanks to Alec..." She didn't need to finish. If it weren't for Alec, they'd have had to tear me apart and burn me. Put me out of my misery. Euthanize the dead. 

I blinked, and forced a small grin. "Well, I'm okay now. So we should probably attempt to clean up this mess..." My voice trailed off when the scent of blood reached my nose. Turning, I stared at Edward. "Pull up your shirt."

"I'm fine, Bella." He hissed, frustration clouding his perfect tone. "Come on, let's get you back to the house...you're a mess..." I ignored him, stepping towards him, and sliding up his bloody shirt. A gaping wound ripped across his stomach, blood from his last hunt colouring – tainting – his porcelain complexion.

I gasped, glaring at him momentarily, and looking at Alec. Focusing my mind on him, I willed Edward's skin to heal. Slowly, but steadily, there was no evidence of a cut. The skin was smooth and unblemished once again.

Edward's expression conveyed mild shock, as though he didn't expect me to be able to do what Alec had done, though he should know by now that I had the abilities. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I hugged him to me in return.

"Does anyone else have any hidden injuries? Or do I have to use Edward to search your mind? If I have to, I'll look for them. But I'd hoped it wouldn't have to come to that." Esme hesitantly shook her head, smiling at me, and I grinned back.

Jane shook her short hair from her face. "It seems, Isabella, our work here is done. I'll be informing Aro shortly...until then, we should rest." Her expression softened slightly. "Are you okay...Bella?"

I blinked in surprise, wetting my lips, and involuntarily stepping forward. "I'm fine...you?" A brief smile graced her figures, and I threw my arms around her, shocking even myself. She squirmed, and I whispered in her ear. "Just give me _one_ minutes worth of getting along with you, and then we can go back to _pretending_ we hate each other."

Releasing her eventually, I faced my families. Both of them. Emmett grinned at me, Jasper winking, and Alice's face lit up with a smile. Carlisle was the one to break the silence, his voice warm. "Well...let's get inside."

I'd opened my mouth to agree, when Alice spoke. "Actually...I wanted to speak to Bella." I turned, surprised by her request, but agreed instantly, pressing a chaste kiss to Edward's lips and promising to follow shortly.

Alice and I watched the others move inside, Edward turning back to look at me before he entered the house. I sighed, seeing him pause as he moved pass the window, and then he moved out of sight, though I suspected he'd be listening anyway.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down neatly and motioning for Alice to do the same. She sat directly across from me; eyebrow raised, and surveyed me momentarily.

She cleared her throat before she spoke. "While you were...out of it...I had a vision. It's how I knew you were going to be okay. I saw you speaking to Aro, and...Bella...if you were to go through with it..." Her voice trailed off.

"What? What would happen?" I demanded. "Alice, please, I don't even know what it is I did. Just tell me!"

"Bella, it would mean you could return to Forks. To us. For good. But it would mean that you would possibly have made enemies with the Volturi. They wouldn't attack you, or hunt you...but you wouldn't be welcome to return. And...it would mean saying permanent goodbyes to Alec." Her face was serious, her eyes unreadable.

I nodded. "What did I do?" Even as I spoke, the thoughts were racing through my head. Be with Edward again, have my brothers and sisters, have the parents I had missed for so long. But I'd have to say goodbye to Alec, who had become the best friend I'd ever had out of the Cullen family.

Alice raised an eyebrow, and sighed. "You threaten to destroy them."

**As per usual, sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it. I cant believe how much people love this series. I'd write them with or without reviews, but with makes me feel so loved.**

**I, of course, have seen the Twilight cast. I love it, shockingly. Except Jasper's hair...and in my opinion, Jessica and Angela are too pretty and Mike's too hot. But, I cant wait to see it. I read Twilight before New Moon came out, started writing fanfiction on this site when there were only about 500 stories. I cant believe the movie is finally happening – the characters we've dreamed of for a long time are coming to life! And though Robert Pattison wasn't **_**my **_**Edward Cullen – cough Henry Cavill cough – he's still Edward Cullen. Kristen Stewart is, shockingly, how I pictured Bella. And we all just know the movie will be worth the wait.**

**Please review…cause I know you would all review if I was Edward!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	10. Chapter 9

**Whoa, I cant believe this is almost over. It's so weird – I've been writing these for two years now. And I will have so many thank yous at the end of this – I planned for it to be about fourteen chapters, including the Epilogue. Then there's the final AN, and Playlist. But I'm so unbelievably happy with how this turned out.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely, and the computer I'm typing this on...Christmas present, voila! Anyone wanna give me Edward too?**

**Chapter 9**

I raised both eyebrows, staring at Alice, wondering if she'd gone temporarily insane. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, are you serious proposing that I _threaten _to _destroy _the most powerful vampire coven on this planet?"

Alice nodded, pushing her black hair out of her eyes. She looked so tired, like she was about to drop from exhaustion, though she couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. "Bella...they aren't the most powerful vampire coven on this planet anymore. Because Alec isn't the most powerful vampire, and he's the reason they are so strong."

I frowned. "What are you saying?" My gaze flickered involuntarily to the house, wondering if Edward was hearing any of this, wondering if he agreed with any of it at all. "Surely you don't mean that I..."

She nodded. "Bella, your power is that you can use any other vampire's power as though you've had it for years. And to make that even more amazing, no other vampire's power seems to affect you. Except for...your mother. You can use Alec's power, potentially you could use it against him. This makes you the new reason the Volturi are so powerful. _You _are now the most powerful vampire on the face of the Earth. You are the sole creature who could threaten the Volturi and live to tell the tale."

I considered this, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "But...I can't threaten them...I..." I ran my hands through my hair, drawing my knees up to my chest, and tugging at the bottoms of my black shorts self consciously.

Alice moved forward, touching my shoulder gently. "Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, Bella. If you don't want to hurt them like that for your own reasons, that's fine. You are entitled to that. But, Bella, you should just remember...Aro tricked you into this life. You deserve to be perfectly happy. You deserve a life with Edward."

"Tell me...exactly how Aro reacted..." I breathed, my voice merely a hushed whimper, my eyes searching hers. After today, we would all need to hunt, especially if I were to be on a plane soon. "If...I need to know what happened before I consider it at all."

She nodded in understanding. "You went into his office...I cant tell you exactly what was said, but basically you said that you wanted out, and if he didn't let you...you'd have no choice but to use force. You told him you were powerful, you could do it, and he begged for you to consider the alternative. He offered you a deal – to wait it out another five years. You said no, that you wanted to leave straight away."

"And?" I was imaging the scenario even as she spoke it to me, wondering if I'd have the courage, should I decided to go through with it.

Alice bit her lip carefully. "He agreed, and said goodbye. That he wished you luck, and that you'd always have a place in the Volturi if you wished to return. You went back to your room, packed your belongings, and said goodbye to Heidi, Demetri, Jane, Felix, Marcus, Caius, and finally, Alec. The you left. Took a cab to the airport, and boarded the plane. They let you leave – the last part of the vision I had was you knocking on the door to the house."

I stared at the ground as I processed all of this. It wasn't so long ago that eternity had seemed like it would take forever. I longed to have Edward there, by my side, so many times in the past few years. But...some part of me liked my job. Being the good, crime fighting vampire. And I had become close to Heidi and Alec; they were the only friends I'd had outside of the Cullen family since I had been changed.

"I'll do it...well, I'll try to, anyway. But, Alice? Don't tell Edward. He'd only try to stop me...or he'd come to Volterra to attempt to back me up. And that way, if by some miracle it doesn't work, he wont be disappointed." I hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Alice."

She hugged me back. "Either way, Bella, we'll understand. I know what some of them mean to you. If you decide to stay, I won't judge you for it. You'll always be my little sister." I let her go, standing up gracefully, but still feeling human next to Alice's poise.

"Let's go inside." I suggested. She nodded, winking at me before dancing away. I laughed, running after her, and almost crashed through the door when she slammed it shut unexpectedly. "Alice!" I screeched, still giggling.

She appeared at the top of the stairs, beside Jasper. "Yes, Bella?" I contemplated violence, but when Edward appeared beside me, I decided it wasn't worth it. Glowering at her briefly, I flung my arms around the perfect creature at my side.

"Steady," He smirked, resting his palms lightly on my shoulders. I pressed my cheek to his chest, not even protesting as he scooped me up. "Bella, love, not that I don't adore you...but we could both use a bit of a clean up. You're covered with blood...it's making me feel quite guilty, actually. So how about we go have a shower, spend some time together, and then go for a hunt later?"

I nodded, tracing his cheekbone. "Sounds fine to me." My voice was soft, but he heard it. He carried me upstairs, setting me down in his room. I crossed over to where my suitcases had been dumped, pulling out clothes, and moved to the bathroom.

I showered quickly, dressing in clothes that Alice wouldn't make me change out of. A low cut red shirt that I knew hugged my body tightly, and tight blue jeans that settled low on my hips. I didn't bother with shoes.

Drying my hair quickly, I let it part to the side, and curled the bottom of it, so that the strands fell in thick ringlets down my back and over my chest. I clasped on my bloodstone pendant, on a black string, and turned to walk to Edward's room.

Jane met me as I was walking down the corridor, her face serious. "Bella, we're catching a plane tomorrow night. Aro expects all of us on that flight...I hope it's not too soon...?" It was getting annoying, that every time the people I didn't get along with finally started to like me, I had to leave.

"Thanks...I'll be ready." I smiled, and kept walking, aware that I was automatically comfortable in this house. It was so strange to be back here, but even stranger knowing I would be leaving again so soon.

And yet the possibility of returning so soon relieved me.

As I neared Edward's room, I heard his shower still going. Turning before I could embarrass him, I wandered back, bumping into Emmett. Literally, bumping. The sound echoed down the hall, prompting a number of shouts.

"Everybody okay up there?" Esme's voice drifted up. We both yelled that everything was fine, before grinning at each other. Emmett looked me up and down momentarily, his grin plastered on his face.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, I can't wait til you and Edward finally get married. We need you back in this house – Alice doesn't help me with pranks like you did when you were human. I miss having you around, shark bait."

I smiled, shrugging. "I've missed you too, Emmy." I frowned slightly, watching him. "I'll be back soon, you know that...I still love you all. And I will marry Edward one day, no doubt about that. I know it, Alice has seen it...if it's the last thing I do, it'll happen. And who knows? Maybe we'll even get you to get one of those internet things that let you marry people. You can be our priest."

"Really?" His eyes lit up, and the grin was back in full force. Rosalie appeared beside him, watching the exchange between us. "I can be your priest or whatever they're called?"

I nodded. "Yep. Alice is going to be the planner, so I don't see why not." I glanced at Rosalie, seeing the look of amusement on her face. "And you'll be bride's maid, no doubt. It'll happen, don't worry about it. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I'll hold you to that." Familiar arms encircled my waist intimately, lips meeting my cheek. Edward held my body against his as he talked. "Because, my darling Bella, _you_ cant get rid of _me_ that easily either."

I turned in his grasp, smiling at him. "Good. _I'll _hold _you _to that." I gripped his hand, lacing my fingers with his, and turned to look at Rosalie and Emmett. "I've only got til tomorrow night in Forks, so I want to pretend it's like old times. Like I never left. I want to watch one of those movies that Edward loves to hate, and Emmett hates to love. The ones we used to quote frequently."

Emmett quirked an eyebrow. "So...Buffy The Vampire Slayer it is, then?" I bit back a grin at Edward's groan and Rosalie's expression, nodding, and raising an eyebrow as Emmett cried out in triumph. He turned to yell down the house. "Alice! Jasper! We've got a date with Buffy if ya'll wanna meet us downstairs!" He was gone before his voice finished echoing.

Rosalie spared me a teasing glare. "You had to. You had to get him hooked again. Just when I thought he was over that obsession!" But she followed her husband anyway, elegantly sliding down the banister.

I started after her, turning to glance at Edward as we began to walk. "After we watch a few episodes, we'll spend some time alone, okay?"

"In the meadow?" He already knew the answer, but I nodded anyway. His smile grew, and he brushed his lips against the crown of my head, arms tightening around me. "I don't know if I'll be able to let you go this time, love."

I stared at his hand, settling on my hip, trembling slightly. "I know...but I swear to you...this time, I'll be back before you really know I'm gone. I can't relieve the last few years, Edward. I've lost you too many times." I held up the hand with the ring on it. "This? This was a promise. And one I intend to keep."

We reached the living room, and I settled happily on his lap, glancing sideways at Emmett. He winked at me, strangely exuberant as the blonde vampire slayer began her first fight. "You know, Bella, I need to get you hooked on a few more shows. Supernatural, Heroes...there's a few you'd like."

I answered him by letting out a small laugh, shaking my head, and exchanging a grin with Alice. Jasper was sitting beside her, his arm casually draped over her shoulders. Rosalie was leaning against Emmett, a strange expression on her face.

"What's up, Rose?" She turned to stare at me, and I saw the way she was fighting giggles, unable to look at her husband.

She bit her lip, but spoke, her voice full of amusement. "A while ago...Emmett asked if we wanted to do a bit of...well...role-playing..." Cries of disgust erupted from around the room, horror written on everyone's faces.

"Man, that's why you were carving stakes, Emmett?" Jasper demanded. "That's so unbelievably twisted! That's it, change of movie! You've turned me off this show forever." He was shaking his head, eyes wide.

I burst out laughing, my hand over my mouth. "That's so _predictable_ from you, Emmett. Perverted male vampire. Rose, tell me you didn't agree!" The look of chagrin on her face was all too obvious, prompting another series of shouts.

"Anyone vote for a change of movie?" Alice danced over to the cabinet, neatly browsing through titles to see if anything looked interesting. "My vote is for Sweeney Todd. Any objections?" I shook my head, pressing my body closer to Edward's.

Edward was still staring at Emmett. "You're more twisted than I thought. God, if Carlisle and Esme knew..." His voice trailed off into chuckles, and my body jerked as Emmett shoved his younger brother roughly.

"Easy, boys!" I rolled my eyes, settling back onto my vampire pillow to watch the movie. And for the next two hours or so, everything was normal again.

It felt like home.

**Wow, I typed that fast. That was more of a filler, really. This is nearly over – I've only got about five more chapters. Tragic, huh?**

**Please review…cause I know you would all review if I was Edward!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	11. Chapter 10

**This is for BlueSea14, who is my absolute writing idol, and probably one of the best writers in Twilight fanfiction. I promised a happy ending – and I keep my promises.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely, and the computer I'm typing this on...Christmas present, voila! Anyone wanna give me Edward too? This song is also called "This Is For Keeps" by the Spill Canvas. The other song is one I'm using for a songfic. The song is "It's The Fear" by Within Temptation.**

**Chapter 10**

After the movie ended, I stood up swiftly, stretching. I flexed my fingers, arching my back, and turned to look at Edward. "I believe I promised you some alone time. Come on, we'll hunt along the way." I suggested.

He nodded, unconsciously gripping my hand. Alice vanished, reappearing with a pair of boots for me to slide on. I smiled gratefully, before slipping the shoes on, and running out the door, Edward's hand still welded to mine.

Our hunt was quick, a few small animals each, before we returned to the meadow. It had been a long time since I was there, I realised with a sinking heart. But I wasn't going to dwell on the past, now. I was focusing on the present before I had to leave.

I lay on the ground beside Edward, my body fitting in alongside his perfectly. He lifted a lock of my hair, inhaling the scent of it, and stroked a finger along my cheek. His gaze fell on the ring on my finger, and I smiled.

"It'll happen, Edward...I promise..." I smiled. "I...I've got a few ideas. I plan to return to Forks very shortly. And I'm incredibly serious about this. Can you wait for me that long, or has any other vampires caught your eye now I'm gone? Any clumsy humans?" I kissed him chastely, and he smiled into the kiss.

He chuckled. "Well, now you mention it, there is this one girl...she's vampire...brunette...and an amazing kisser. I might just have to steal her away." Edward gently kissed my neck, and smiled. "Of course I can wait for you, love. I waited decades to find you...I could never move on like that. Even in a thousand years, it'd always be you."

I laughed, tilting my head back, allowing him better access to my throat. "Is this your way of ensuring I'll never be able to leave? Distract me until it's far too late to leave?" He nodded, and I smiled. "Well...you could always sing for me. That would be a sufficient distraction."

Edward groaned. "What am I? Your personal record player?" I grinned mischievously, nodding. He sighed, thinking for a moment. "As it happens, I did write one when you were human...if you'd like to hear it...?"

"Need you ask that?" I raised my eyebrows, sitting up and crossing my legs. He sighed again, and I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to begin singing. He did.

"_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined,_

_As I'm running to you,_

_You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do,_

_The air is thick with tension much like when we are together,_

_My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever..."_

I subconsciously drew closer to him, sitting back on my heels, my fingernails scratching into the denim material of my jeans. His eyes poured into mine, golden meeting golden, and he smiled as he continued to sing, voice completely melodic.

"_As I round your corner,_

_I am nervous that you wont be my love,_

_I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion wont blow my cover,_

_You answer the door with your innocent face,_

_Would you like to leave this human race tonight?_

_Eternity will never be enough for me,_

_And eternally will live our infallible love..."_

His hair rustled as the breeze blew, and I reached forward to grip both his hands, a smile I couldn't stop growing on my face. I lowered my gaze to watch his fingers entwine with mine once again, and stroked the back of his hand.

"_My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust,_

_Your eyes are softer now,_

_And your chin, it drips a bloody colour of lust,_

_I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps,_

_Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

_Eternity will never be enough for me,_

_And eternally will live our infallible love..._

_Follow me into the sea,_

_We'll drown together and immortalize you and me,_

_Leave behind this lonely town,_

_We're both better than this, it's not worth being down..."_

A sob escaped my lips, my shoulders trembling, my whole frame quivering. Anxiety crossed his face as he sung, before understanding replaced the emotion, and love was evident in his eyes, still staring into mine, conveying an intensity words could never express.

"_Eternity will never be enough for me,_

_And eternally will live our infallible love..._

_Follow me into the sea,_

_We'll drown together and immortalize you and me,_

_Leave behind this lonely town (eternally),_

_We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)..."_

He finished, leaning forward to claim my lips with his own, and I wrapped my arms around him, pushing him backwards so he was laying down. He rolled so he was ontop of me, and lowered his lips to my ear.

"I take it you liked it?" His words prompted an inescapable giggle, and I nodded like a silly little girl. He grinned. "Oh good, so you'll sing me something, then?" My face blanched, and I froze, trying to move out of underneath him, but he had me pinned. "Oh, come on, Bella. You've got the most beautiful voice...please?"

I shook my head. "I don't write songs...or sing them, either, for that matter. You should know that by now. Please don't make me, Edward?" I was truly petrified of singing in front of him.

His grin grew. "Silly little Bella. I would never make you. I'm simply asking you...it doesn't have to be a whole sing. Just a chorus. Doesn't have to be anything to do with me, or anything in particular. Your favourite song. Please?" I sighed. He wasn't going to like the lyrics of my favourite song.

"Three verses. Do not blame me for my song choice. You asked for this, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I take no responsibility whatsoever." I breathed. He nodded, and I began to sing.

"_Hold down your head now,_

_Just let me pass by,_

_Don't feed my fear,_

_If you don't want it out..._

_I fear who I am becoming,_

_I feel that I am losing all beauty within,_

_I can no longer restrain it,_

_My strength is fading,_

_I have to give in..._

_It's the fear,_

_Fear of the dark,_

_It's growing inside of me,_

_That one day will come to life._

_Have to save,_

_To save my beloved,_

_There is no escape,_

_Because my faith is horror and doom…"_

Edward stared at me for a long few moments, his expression torn. I waited for him to start speaking. "Honestly, I don't know what to say...obviously amazingly beautiful singing voice. I am a little concerned about the song choice, however." I shrugged at him, and he sighed. "Is that what you think?"

I shook my head, forcing a smile. "Nope. But it is my favourite song. Obviously it's easy to relate to the lyrics. But personally, I like the music behind it." He rolled his eyes at me, rolling off me, and sitting up. I jumped to my feet, grinning like a little kid. "Tag, you're it!"

He stared at me again, frowning, obviously concerned for my sanity. "Tag?" I nodded, and he bit his lip. "Bella...you do realise that you are over twelve, do you not?" I grinned, nodding again, and shrugged.

"You're it. Catch me if you can!" I turned, and began to run, wanting nothing more than to stay in these few moments forever.

**Another filler. Next chapter's where my storyline begins to come back in. Remember, review while you can, cause this will be over soon. However, more reviews will inspire me to write more out of this series. I doubt I'll have many more chapter fics after this. More oneshots though, no doubt.**

**Please review…cause I know you would all review if I was Edward!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	12. Chapter 11

**This is for everyone who has read this with me from day one, or started up after I'd written a few chapters. I've lost some readers along the way, and I've found some, but to have so many two years later...it's awesome. Maybe one day you'll be reading a book I've published. About five more chapters, then this it is!**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely, and the computer I'm typing this on...Christmas present, voila! Anyone wanna give me Edward too? **

**Chapter 11**

I opened the door to the Cullen house, my waist claimed by Edward, completely euphoric. The past few hours had been sheer bliss. In amongst the childish games were moments that I wanted to be in forever. It had been a long time since Edward and I had been completely alone.

Emmett and Rosalie were perched on the couch. Rose looked up as I came in, grinning. "I convinced him to watch Bring It On. Care to join us? It's quite entertaining, really." I shook my head with a small laugh, shrugging.

"I've actually got to get to the airport soon. Figured I'd get changed before we went. Cant exactly get on the plane if I'm covered with blood." Edward was silent as I finished speaking, and he followed me upstairs, deadly quiet.

I pulled out some clothes to wear, and a thought flashed through my mind. It was bold, more daring than I'd ever had with Edward, but somehow...I wanted to try it.

"Edward?" He raised his eyebrows in questioning. "Will you...join me? In the shower? We don't have to do anything...but we can still shower together...if you wanted...?" I trailed off self consciously, and waited for his reply.

He thought for a moment, no doubt musing. His answer shocked me. "It wouldn't exactly be breaking any rules now, would it?" He grabbed his own clothes, and gripped my hand as we walked to the bathroom.

We were both silent as we shed our clothes, nervous about how the other was going to react. I finished removing all clothes, realizing he'd already done it, and we stared at each other for a few moments.

He smiled. "You're beautiful, Bella." He touched my cheek, but we were both careful to keep to our unwritten rule. We were going to wait til after we married...and if I had my way, we wouldn't have to wait too long for that.

I shrugged. "And you aren't?" He leaned in, turning the shower on, and stepped inside. I was right behind him, stepping into his embrace as the water rushed over us both. We didn't move, just holding each other close, my lips pressed against his shoulder as we showered.

I was extremely conscious of everywhere our bodies were touching. Our chests, our hips, his hands on the small of my back, his cheek on the crown of my head...it was so completely beyond anything we'd ever done...but in itself, was completely innocent.

"How am I supposed to let you walk onto that plane?" He mused almost quietly, his voice seeming to break. "I don't know how I will physically be able to remove my arms from your waist...I don't even know if it's possible to feel this strongly." He touched my chin, moving my eyes up to meet his. "I told you once that you were my life now. You're more than that, Bella. You are the reason I go on. I don't know how I ever lived so long without you."

A shaky sob escaped my lips, and I bit my lip. "I always thought girls who sulked when they didn't see their boyfriends for a day were just pathetic...but...Edward...I don't know how to put this into words. Every inch of me is set on fire when you _look _at me. Without you...I _am _nothing. I never _want_ to be anything without you." I shrugged, fighting more sobs. "You have no idea how painful it is to force myself to get on that plane."

He sighed. "So don't...or at the very least...allow me to come with you." I was shaking my head before he finished speaking, and this only succeeded in frustrating him. "You said you love me. You said it hurts to leave me. So...please...let me come with you." I sighed, focusing on Alice, and gripped his hand.

"Let me show you..." I smiled, kissing his palm, and filled my thoughts with the two of us. My body relaxed, his grip on me tightening, as the images started to flood into my mind, stealing me away from my surroundings.

_I grinned, running into the house, tearing up the stairs and ripping open his door, my expression completely full of happiness. "I can stay! I can stay in Forks! I'm no longer a member of the Volturi!" Edward was staring at me, possibly gauging how real I was. Then he lunged forward, pushing me against the wall, my legs wrapping around his waist, his hands tangling into my hair as we kissed._

_We broke apart for the air we didn't need, and he sighed, smiling. "Marry me, my only love?" I grinned, biting my lip, and a sob escaped my lips. I pulled his body back against mine, waiting until his lips were almost upon mine before breathing my answer. _

"_Yes." _

I inhaled sharply, bracing myself with Edward's strong frame. He stared back at me, his eyes unreadable, and his lips quirked up into a smile. "You think that's in the very near future? Because, God, Bella...I want that future. More than you can possibly know. I've watched everyone around me in love for decades, finding love, getting to know each other as though they were learning who they were in the process...I want that. So, so much."

I nodded. "I have an idea. I cant tell you what it is, or what I plan to do...but believe me when I say that I will be back in Forks before the week is over. With or without Aro's consent." Edward's eyes darkened, and I placed a finger on his lips. "I'm a big girl, and he knows it."

Edward leaned past me, turning off the taps, and he opened the shower door. Air rushed over us, void of any temperature to me, and he wrapped a towel around me silently, his hips swathed in the white material.

I watched him as he dressed, my eyes hungry to burn the image of him into my mind for those few hours I'd have to be without him. He slid on the dark jeans, pulling the tight black shirt over his head, and vaguely brushed his hair.

Grinning, I reached for my own clothes. A denim skirt, short, and a tight red singlet, low cut. I laced up black knee high boots, drying my hair quickly as I watched Edward. He scrutinized me as I brushed it, my hair falling in thick curls down my back, and I replaced the ring on my finger.

"You are planning to return within the week...aren't you?" The vulnerability completely evident in his voice almost ripped me in two, and I stifled a sob. He ran a hand through his hair, spiking it up. "I just...I never imagined it to be like this, to be honest, Bella. I imagined our eternity together every night, and not just once every five years or so."

I sighed, silently rifling through my bathroom bag to find the crucifix Renee had given to me years ago, now. Slipping it around his neck, I smiled slightly. "Here's my promise...when I'm not here to take care of you, something – or someone – else will. Hold onto it, Edward." I touched his lips with my thumb. "There is no fear in love...but perfect love casteth out fear. Never fear me, my masochistic lion. As long as I walk this earth, I'll be yours for the taking." He touched the chain, musing, and suddenly his lips crashed down on mine, and his hands wandered down the side of my torso.

A few moments later, the kiss ended. I smiled, tugging on his hand and towing into his room. He followed, gripping my hand as though his life depended on it, and spoke through the silence as we walked the hall. "You know...someone once told me that love is the music of imperfection. Another one said that love is the irresistible desire to be loved irresistibly. Nothing compares to the emotions that flood through me when I see you smile. That, my Bella, is what it is like to love and be loved in return."

I couldn't answer for fear my sobs would give away the raw emotion in my voice, simply keeping my eyes on his room. Alice was waiting at the door, her face solemn. "I've packed your things, Bella. Everything's ready to go. You and Edward are taking the Volvo, of course, and we'll meet you at the airport. Emmett has your belongings."

I nodded, turning to stare at Edward. He was silent as we walked down the stairs, on the way to the airport to say our goodbyes for the second time in our eternity. A few days ago, I'd struggled with the idea of leaving the Volturi – my new family – for the Cullens and Edward. And yet, looking at my perfect love now, I couldn't help but be prepared to give everything for a life with him.

The drive to the airport was quiet, with Edward humming my lullaby, one hand still tightly fastened to my own. I stared at his face, memorising every inch of him, remembering how it felt to feel his bare skin against my own, and knowing that soon I'd have that every morning and night.

When the Volvo in the car park, I started, shocked that the drive had ended so soon. Rather than release Edward's hand, I let him lift me onto his lap and let me out his door, his arm firmly around my waist as we walked into the terminal.

The Cullens and Volturi stood at our gate, my bags obviously having been checked in without me. I smiled grimly, my dead heart falling further and further with every step, trembling with every movement. Edward felt my unease, but he was too filled with his own dread to tell me everything would be okay.

I commenced my round of goodbyes in a daze, honestly unable to believe that I was leaving my family again, and so soon after returning to them. Inwardly, I was screaming at myself for being a traitor, pleading to turn back home.

Esme was the first to move, taking me into a motherly hug. She stroked my hair, obviously fighting back sobs, and smiled. "May angels watch over you, my dear. Take care of yourself." She kissed my cheek, and stepped back.

I turned to Carlisle, my father, and he embraced me almost hesitantly. "You're welcome anytime, Bella...please, keep yourself safe...for more than just your sake. It's a dangerous job you're in." He kissed my forehead, and stepped back beside his wife.

Rosalie didn't wait for me to turn, throwing her arms around my waist from behind, her face buried into the back of my shoulder. I turned in her arms, hugging her back, and smiled. "Miss, you, Rose." I sniffed.

Her beautiful face was contorted in sadness as she tucked my hair behind my ear. "Believe me, Bella, I'll miss you too." She released me, looking at her blonde brother as he moved to take her place.

Jasper and I had formed a very close friendship when I thought Edward had died. He'd related to me in ways we both hadn't expected. And last time I said goodbye had been hard, also. I threw my arms around his neck, leaning into his embrace, and felt him kiss the crown of my head.

"Watch yourself, little sister," he murmured, "I'll see you when I see you, okay?" I nodded, letting go of him, and smiling at him for a few moments. Moments like this reminded me that even when I thought Edward was gone, people still cared.

Emmett almost attacked me even as I was turning, lifting me up into a tight hug. I squeaked, humiliated at the high pitched sound. "Emmett...cant...breathe..." Inspired, I used his own strength against him to embrace him as tightly as he had held me.

He cussed, wincing. "Good thing we don't need to. See you, sharkbait." He held out his hand, and I high-fived it with a grin, missing him already. Emmett had always been my big brother, another wall of strength when I needed it.

Alice, however, was the reaction I wasn't prepared for. She tackled me to the ground, hugging me tighter than Emmett, though she wasn't even half the size of him. "Miss you, Bella!" She kissed my cheek, dancing to her feet, and sobbing slightly.

I braced myself as I bounced to my feet, and turned to face _him_. He enveloped me in his arms, tilting my face up to meet his, and kissed me. The kiss was slow, gentle...but passionate, loving, everything that I loved about him. He drew back, his face a mask of pain, as though me leaving was physically causing him pain.

"I love you." Three words, and yet, they conveyed so much raw emotion. I touched his cheek, openly sobbing, and wishing I could feel the familiar sensation of tears on my face. His lips crashed down on mine again, and we clung as close as we could, our bodies melting together so that I forgot where mine ended and his began.

We let go of each other when my flight was called to commence boarding. I turned, glancing at Alec, and he nodded, waiting for me. Forcing a bitter smile, I turned to face my family, my eyes never leaving Edward's.

My voice was hoarse. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone. I love you all..." I threw myself at Edward one last time, my lips against his as hard as possible, before moving away for the final time. "I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Hold to that, and hold to this." I held up my hand, showing the ring, and he nodded. "Goodbye."

With that, I turned to board the plane, glancing over my shoulder to watch my beloved Edward break, his face contorting in agony as he watched me leave him for the second time now.

There wouldn't be a third – I swore it.

**I had an idea for my next major fanfic. Because, obviously, this is ending within another four chapters or so, I have to write another. Before Breaking Dawn. So, can I have an opinion on what you might be interested in? Just, you know, as a bit of an idea?**

**Among my other ideas are as follows...**

**- A Twilight version of Underworld**

**-A crossover with Saw, where Bella is taken for wasting her life**

**-What if Bella hadn't believed Edward in New Moon? How might the story have changed?**

**-That Shopping Spree story I promised you ages and ages ago that I never finished due to plotlines changing.**

**-Things Bella hates about school: swimming carnival, athletics carnival, and (God forbid) cross country.**

**I am also writing my own non-fanfic story tentatively titled "I'm Supposed To Hate Everything About You" and it's about a werewolf falling in love with a vampire. Yes, I'm a sucker (get it?) for vampires.**

**At the moment, I have about 5 oneshots in progress, and of course Vampires And Technology Dont Mix, Pictures Frozen In Time, and Intoxicated.**

**Please review…cause I know you would all review if I was Edward!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	13. Chapter 12

**This is for everyone who has read this with me from day one, or started up after I'd written a few chapters. I've lost some readers along the way, and I've found some, but to have so many two years later...it's awesome. I was on this site before 500 stories were on the category of Twilight, including mine. And now? 19 000 and still going. Dude, I was an original!**

**Can you believe this is almost over?!**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, and It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely, and the computer I'm typing this on...Christmas present, voila! Anyone wanna give me Edward too? **

**Chapter 12**

As we entered the home of the Volturi – my home, I suppose – I felt a chill run through my spine. I intended to speak to Aro as soon as possible. I had made a promise to Edward, one I wouldn't break.

Heidi appeared in the hall, Demetri beside her. She was as beautiful as I remembered, dressed flatteringly in a very short pair of black shorts and a baby blue shirt that revealed a thin strip of her stomach. For once, her hair was pulled up, tendrils surrounding her face.

"You're home!" She hugged us all quickly, her expression radiant. "Oh, Bella, our next feeding session is tomorrow. And we finally disposed of Carrie. The new receptionist's name is Rachael, and she's surprisingly nice. Not at all as annoying as the past ones. But, all the same, I doubt she'll last a long time here. Ciao!" She moved past us, and I sighed, glancing at Alec.

I shrugged. "I'm going...to go see Aro. I've got a few things I need to talk to him about. And I want to do it as soon as possible." He nodded, letting me go, and I began to walk down the halls of the Volturi castle.

The first time I'd been here, the elaborate designs of the castle had shocked me. I had been overwhelmed by my new home, though I'd never have admitted it. And yet, now, they seemed strange. My short time back in the place that I registered as _home _had changed me beyond what I expected.

I knocked on Aro's door, patiently waiting for him to answer. "Come in, Bella," his voice carried through the wood, and I opened it, slipping inside. Aro was sitting at his desk, Marcus and Caius sitting in the chairs in front of the table. The three of them looked at me, and I forced a serious expression. "You wanted something, I assume?"

"You assume correctly." My reply was curt, cold, and it shocked him. "Aro...to be honest...I want out. Lord knows I've paid my debt a thousand times over these past few years, and I want to go _home. _I don't know if you've ever known what it's like to love someone, but when you're away from them...the pain physically rips you to pieces. I've been broken and repaired so many times now that I don't want to be broken again."

Aro was mildly surprised; it was obvious that he hadn't seen it come. "Isabella, not to be rude, but we had a deal. Our assistance for your services. It was the conditions of a contract that saved the lives of your family."

I inhaled before I spoke. "You will always have my services, should you need them. But, and I really didn't want it to reach this...you and I both know by now how powerful I am. I am _very _prepared to use force."

Caius glanced at me, almost in anger. "You dare threaten us?" His eyes narrowed, pouring into me. "After everything we've given you?"

I shook my head. "I don't want it to come to that. I'm merely stating the obvious. As long as I am your friend, I am a powerful ally. But...I could destroy the Volturi forever. It wouldn't be too hard at all. I wouldn't even strain myself."

"Five more years?" Aro spoke up, his whole body tense. "Your services for another five years, and then you're free to go?" I shook my head, not even needing to vocalise my answer. "You want to leave? Now?"

I nodded. "Before I even bother unpacking my bags. You've always known who my family were, Aro. I'm not an ungrateful person...I am thankful for everything you've given me for the past five years. But I'm not happy – Forks made me realise that. I need them."

The room was silent for a few moments, and I dared not use Edwrad's power to see what they were thinking. As it was, I was contemplating the safest route out of the castle, should they decide that I was too much of a threat to survive.

Aro sighed. "You are free to go, with my blessing, and my wish of luck for you. But know this, Isabella. Though you will always be welcome back in the Volturi...you will never regain that trust you once had. Do not be surprised if they do not recognize you as a friend – Alec, especially."

"Thank you." I smiled slightly. "I know. And if you ever need my help...I will come. Farewell." I nodded to Aro and Caius, and stepped forward, gently kissing Marcus on the forehead. He nodded at me, understanding my need to go. "And thank _you_." I whispered, before turning and running to my room.

I packed everything I wanted, leaving the things that I didn't need, or that I had back at the Cullens' house. I stopped at a photo, of Alec, Heidi, and I, all playing a board game. Heidi was laughing as I pouted, obviously having lost, and Alec was sneaking money out of her pile.

"You're leaving?" My head snapped to the door, where Alec stood. He was frowning, the expression on his face clearly radiating sadness and anger. "I thought Jane was just being spiteful...but no, you're actually going."

I zipped up my suitcase, shrugging. "You know why I have to go, Alec. You saw how we were together. He'd do anything for me...I need to make sacrifices for him. It'll hurt to leave the Volturi...but it hurts more knowing he's waiting for me."

"And what about me? You said we were best friends. I opposed my sister on your behalf. Did none of that mean anything to you? Was I just a replacement for Alice or Emmett?" He demanded, snarling. "You don't even care enough to tell me, rather than running to pack?"

I stepped towards him. "Alec, I..." I was cut off as a vase tumbled off a shelf, flying towards me. I stopped it quickly, shaking my head. "Don't you see why...?" He threw himself at me, seeming so young as his fists beat against my stomach. "Please, don't..."

"You were my best friend, Bella. You made eternity even more bearable...before you arrived, the only companion I ever had was Jane. And you'd just give me up for _him_?" He shook his head. "Please, Bella...don't leave here...don't leave me here alone."

I untangled myself from him, shaking my head. "I am so very sorry, Alec. But for the first time in a very long time, I'm doing something selfish." I hugged him quickly. "Bye, Alec. Be safe." I kissed the crown of his head, picking up my bags and finding my way outside.

Rachael, the new receptionist, watched me with wide eyes. "Aro informed me of your decision to leave. I've booked a flight for you. Here," she handed me the tickets. "It was nice meeting you."

I smiled my thanks, and dragged my bags out to the nearest car. Opening the back, I put everything in there, and turned. Heidi, Demetri, Jane, Felix, and Alec were all standing there, silently, waiting.

"I'm sorry." I meant it even as I said it. "Even if you wont believe it...I _will _miss you. Thank you." I moved forward, embracing them all quickly and awkwardly. Heidi almost feigned happiness, Jane ecstatic that I was leaving them, and then there was Alec, who seemed to be hovering between happy and sad.

As I opened the car door, Alec seemed to snap out of it. "Bella, wait!" He ran around to my side, hugging me tightly. "I'll miss you...please...stay in touch...?" I nodded, smiling at him, and finally getting in the car.

Within an hour, I was on the plane.

**Fast chapter, whoa. I wrote that literally after I finished 11. If it weren't for the fact that I'm half asleep, I'd have started the next one. I'm so close to finishing this!**

**Please review…cause I know you would all review if I was Edward!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	14. Chapter 13

**Oh my God, it is an epidemic. Everywhere I turn at school, someone is clutching a copy of the best book to ever be written. It's kinda scary, actually. And two chapters left after this.**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, the movie of Twilight, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, or Edward Cullen. I love Edward...sigh...don't we all? **

**Chapter 13**

I caught a cab from the airport to the driveway of the Cullen house, paying the driver quickly, before grabbing my luggage almost effortlessly and running up the driveway. I didn't even bother taking my bags inside, dumping them at the door, and almost tearing the walls out of the way.

I grinned, running into the house, tearing up the stairs and ripping open his door, my expressing completely full of happiness. I was still wearing the clothes I'd worn when I said farewell, but I didn't care. "I can stay! I can stay in Forks! I'm no longer a member of the Volturi!"

Edward was staring at me, his eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't understand. He seemed to be absorbing every inch of me, in wonder at whether I was real or not, and then he was in front of me, my body hitting the wall with his pressed tightly against it.

He grabbed my thighs, lifting my legs up to wrap around his waist, my skirt riding high enough to remind me that his family could easily walk into the room, and his hands wound into my hair as we kissed.

My body moved against my will, pushing up against his, and I felt his hands roam down to grip my hips to stop me from falling. I pressed my legs tighter against him, my shirt sliding up to reveal a thin strip of my stomach, and ran my fingers through his hair, sighing into the kiss.

Reluctantly I pulled away, breathing erratically, and melted as he smiled at me. "Marry me, my only love?" He whispered, eyes suddenly filled with a fear. He was scared, vulnerable, that I would be forced to refuse again, despite having seen the vision.

I didn't hesitate. With a grin, and a small gnaw of my lip, I felt the sob rip from my lips. I pulled his body back against mine, and drew his face towards mine. I waited until his lips were just barely touching mine before answering. "Yes."

Edward's lips claimed mine again, the kiss passionate, but more gentle than it had been before. His fingers slid my shirt up, exposing more skin, and traced circles on my back. I muffled a laugh, feeling his hands change direction, and begin to slide up my thigh...

"_Bella!_" A shriek interrupted us, piercing through the silence of the house, and running footsteps made me let go of his lips. Alice slammed the door open, her face first filled with excitement, but her jaw dropped when she saw our less than appropriate position. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, but you couldn't have at least waited until you'd greeted the rest of the family, and...?" She was cut off by the arrival of the rest of the family in the doorway.

Emmett whistled. "Little virgin Bella...and little virgin Edward...getting it _on_...or _off_..." Rosalie hit him on the arm, and I growled, feeling Edward release me. I slid my shirt down, tugging on my skirt self-consciously, and smoothing my hair.

I cleared my throat. "Um...hi?" Alice and Rose moved before anyone else, both throwing their arms around me. I squeaked at the strength of their grip, hugging them back regardless, and touched Alice's hair gently. "I'm back for good...you're stuck with me."

They let go of me, and I ran towards Emmett, jumping up and hugging him tightly. "I'm stuck with you for eternity?" He demanded. "Man! Well, you know, at least I have an assistant now...meh, I could do worse, I guess." He kissed my cheek, grinning. "Welcome back, little sister shark bait." I ruffled his hair, and he passed me to Jasper without letting me reach the floor.

Jasper smiled. "Glad you're back, Bella. Now that you're here to stay, we'll spend some time together. I've missed having a little sister." He set me down, and I turned to face Esme and Carlisle. It scared me; I wish I had asked for their permission before assuming I was allowed to return.

Esme looked at me warmly. "You're back for good?" Everything about her was motherly, soft, but she'd never been the type to let her 'children' get away with anything; she was always quick to pull them into line, especially Emmett, though she loved them more than life.

"If you'll have me." I bowed my head slightly, feeling completely and utterly self conscious. Esme put her hand to her mouth, exchanging a glance with a bewildered Carlisle, and rushing forward to put her arms around me.

She smiled, pressing my face into her shoulder. "Oh, my dear. You are always welcome, and you will be for all eternity. You're one of _us_ now, Bella." I nodded, and felt Carlisle touch my shoulder.

"Bella, the very first time we met you as your family, Esme told you that you were very welcome here. The offer isn't about to be withdrawn." He embraced me, the remote awkwardness reminding me of the father of mine who had died too soon.

"Thank you so much." I meant it, utterly and completely. "And...uh...coincidentally...we have something to tell you." I glanced at Edward, nodding, telling him that it was okay for him to pass the message onto the others. Alice alone knew what was coming, and she was bounding up and down, clapping her hands together.

Edward took my hand, holding it up so everyone could see the ring. "I proposed to Bella...and this time she accepted." A roar of squeals and shouts echoed around the room, and I grinned, wrapping an arm around my fiancé's waist.

"Congratulations!" Carlisle.

"It's about God damn time." Emmett, of course.

"Thank goodness it's finally happening...and language, Emmett McCarty." Esme.

"I _knew _it!" Naturally from Alice.

"You have no idea how happy I am for you." Jasper.

"You'll be very happy, I'm sure. Welcome to the family, Bella." Rosalie.

I had a sudden idea, and prayed Edward wouldn't object, even as I asked it. "Of course, Alice, you'd have to help plan the wedding, would you not?" She hadn't seen _that _coming. I almost hit the floor as she jumped on me, and barely held her up.

Alice hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe. "Thank you so much...oh, wow, I have so much work to do, because of course you'll want the wedding to be soon..." She let go of me, seizing hold of my hand. "We have _work _to do. Esme, get the sewing kit. Rose, get the Bridal Magazines!"

I glanced at Edward in horror, completely terrified. I'd faced werewolves, evil vampires, the Volturi, Jane in a bad mood, even Emmett after I beat him in a video game...but Alice in full shopping mode? I think I'd rather have a staring contest with Jane.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, Bella, but it _was _your idea. You cant even begin to _contemplate _what kind of a monster you've unleashed. Even you would rather take shopping with Alice any day." I shuddered, and he smiled at me, winking. "You'll be okay, you know. She'll behave...or I'll drag you off for a Vegas wedding."

Alice glowered at him, her eyes almost shooting daggers at him. "You wouldn't dare, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I suppressed the urge to burst out laughing, biting the inside of my cheek. Dangerous little pixie.

I grinned. "How about Emmett gets one of those online certificates to allow people to marry other people? He can be the priest...or whatever they're called." Emmett clapped his hands together, and Edward's face blanched.

"Oh, now you've done it." He groaned, watching his bear-like brother do a little victory dance, grinning childishly at his blonde wife. Despite the roll of her eyes, Rosalie was still smiling at her husband's antics.

Emmett paused, horrified momentarily. "Wait...can those dudes still have sex?" I pressed a hand to my mouth, doubling over as the giggles escaped from my lips in waves. Edward was leaning against the wall, his shoulders shaking with every sob of laughter.

Esme and Carlisle seemed to be caught between hysterical laughter and horror at the lack of knowledge their son had, and his 'addiction' to sex. Rosalie was shaking her head at him, eyes wide in disbelief, and Jasper was snorting, trying not to break into laughter.

Alice alone seemed to not find it funny; she was too preoccupied with her annoyance over us not taking the wedding serious enough. "Come on, you guys! It's not like you're planning on wedding more than once! _Bella_!" I turned, stumbling along as I laughed.

Even as I left the room, I heard Emmett's cry. "Well _can_ they?" It only succeeded in making me laugh so hard that Alice had to physically drag me down the hall.

**Ah, you got to love Emmett, huh? Idea came from Joey off Friends. And yeah, please review. I have the next chapter of this, then the Epilogue. I don't think I'm doing any more. I've got the wedding...and then, yeah. That's it.**

**Please review…cause I know you would all review if I was Edward!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	15. Chapter 14

**Last chapter before Epilogue. I can't even believe I actually reached this stage. It felt like I'd been writing this series forever! Pictures on my profile of the dresses, and Bella's hair. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, the movie of Twilight, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, or Edward Cullen. I love Edward...sigh...don't we all? **

**Chapter 14**

My wedding day seemed to arrive overnight, though it was weeks before it happened. I barely had to do anything, something that made me immensely guilty whenever Alice rushed into the room, demanding an answer to a question she no doubt knew the answer to.

"Red or white Roses? Lights in one colour, or rainbow? Wedding at night or day?"

The details of the wedding were easy enough to plan. Edward and I both agreed on the more emotional planning. It would be held in the meadow – _our _meadow – and it would be held at twilight. Only the Cullens would be present, with Carlisle giving me away. Alice was my bridesmaid, with Jasper as the best man, and Emmett still being the one to marry us. All in all, it would be a small affair...but I didn't want it any other way.

Staring into the mirror as I dressed, I was overcome with last minute hysteria. What if Edward didn't want me? What if he wasn't waiting for me at the end of the aisle? And then, what if later on in the night...what if I wasn't good enough?

Alice stepped into the tent behind me. She'd set them up so Edward and I didn't have to risk our clothes running to the meadow – instead we dressed there. "Oh Bella..." She sighed. "You look beautiful."

I scrutinized my reflection appraisingly, my eyes wandering down to stare at my dress. It was stunning, of course. White, tight around the bust, with what could only be described as embroidery. The sleeves were only short, but it suited, and the dress was sort of low cut, but not enough to reveal too much. The rest of the dress hugged my body modestly, completely white, pure fabric.

I smiled, before staring at my face. Rosalie and Alice had curled my hair into thick ringlets, parting it sideways, and I settled the veil on top, loosely pinning it in. I'd only take it off. The only jewellery I wore was my engagement ring, and the only bit of make-up being enough to make my features even more beautiful, but not enough to cheapen how I looked.

I shifted my dress to glance at my shoes. I hadn't even bothered to pick them out, letting Alice do the honours – she did love shoes far more than I did. And she had chosen well. White heels, not too high, that laced up around my ankles almost like a ballet slipper.

Ducking my head, I turned to Alice. "Do you think he'll like it?" My voice was small, timid...I sounded afraid. She nodded, hugging me carefully, and gripped my hand. For the first time, I glanced at her dress.

It was a lilac purple, with a halter styled neckline. It fell to her knees, hugging her slender body. Her short hair was straight, with a clip that matched her dress pinning it back. Her shoes were the same as mine, but in a different shade.

She smiled as I stared. "Rosalie is wearing the same, but in a soft pink. And Esme is wearing light blue." I nodded, a smile quirking my lips up. "Bella, you cant comprehend how long ago I _saw _you in that dress."

I laughed lightly. "Sorry to keep you all waiting then." I went to fix the veil, but Alice caught my hand, shaking her head. "I cant believe that, in a few minutes, he'll be married to me..." A noise caught my attention.

Rosalie stood there, stunningly beautiful in her dress. She smiled. "We're waiting for you, Bella." She moved sideways for Carlisle to walk in, arm extended. Rosalie caught Alice's hand. "Good luck, Isabella Swan...you're almost a Cullen." And then I was alone with their father.

Carlisle smiled at me warmly. "You shouldn't be nervous, Bella. I just spoke to Edward – he's not anywhere near as composed as you are. Seems to think you plan on running away before you walk the aisle. Rather amusing, really. You're both so alike – and yet, so prepared to sacrifice everything for one another."

I shrugged, nodding. "Isn't it the same with you and Esme, though? And Rosalie and Emmett? And Jasper and Alice? I don't know many who wouldn't give everything for the one they love." I wet my lips. "I suppose we should go out there." Try as I might, I couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach.

Carlisle held still as I laid my hand on his arm, and we walked out of the tent slowly. Alice had truly outdone herself; every plant in the meadow glittered with fairy lights, the path made by the line of white roses wound to show where I was supposed to walk.

Rosalie and Esme stood to one side, watching, as Alice stood opposite from Jasper. Emmett was waiting at the very end of the aisle, grinning as he held his book, clad in a businesslike suit. And Edward...

The lights were arranged to play upon his skin, that was obvious. He was dressed in a black suit, sharp contrast to the paleness of his skin, and his golden eyes seemed to stand out even more than usual. His expression changed when he saw me, and I froze, suddenly self conscious beyond belief.

It seemed an eternity before we reached Edward. Carlisle kissed my cheek, touching Edward's shoulder, and embracing him before he went back to his wife. I felt Edward take both of my hands, and his eyes poured down into mine.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, voice melting into me. It was all I could do not to kiss him there and then, or collapse, but somehow I held still, glancing down momentarily.

My reply was quiet. "As do you." His hand squeezed mine again, before we both turned to Emmett. He raised an eyebrow at us, and I smiled. "You can begin, Emmett." And so he did.

**burnthewoodstotheground**

After the wedding finished, we made our way back to the Cullen house, where Alice had set up for the reception. Rose petals lay in bowls of water, the lighting all colours, everything amazingly perfect. I smiled at her as we entered, Edward carrying me across the threshold – as he insisted on doing.

He set me down, and I gripped his hand as I turned. "Thank you, Alice. This is perfect." I smiled at her. She reached over to hug me tightly, kissing me on the cheek gently, and glanced at Edward.

"Take care of him, Bella. He'll need work." She grinned. "But first, something else. You and Edward were stuck on your wedding song, so I chose something for you. Cue the music, Rose." Alice sauntered to Jasper's side, and I turned to stare at Edward, confused, when the music began to play.

_When I see your smile,_

_Tears run down my face, I can't replace,_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out,_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul,_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one..._

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, smiling as he lifted me up onto his feet. "My clumsy little Bella..." He whispered, brushing his lips against my cheek. "And you are now mine, after all." He mused, more to himself than meant for me.

The thrill of excitement within me almost made my legs collapse, and I traced down his cheekbone with my thumb. "And you are mine...for all eternity." I breathed. "It still doesn't seem fair – I'm depriving females everywhere of your love. I pity them."

Edward chuckled. "I was meant for you, Isabella Cullen, and no one else." I laid my head on his chest, strangely calm as he whirled me around, the words of the song settling within my chest and soothing my dead heart.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with forever, _

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

I let out a laugh. "I approve of Alice's song choice, entirely. Your sister is entirely too gifted, Edward." He looked down at me, tilting my chin up so his eyes poured into mine, gold meeting gold.

He shook his head. "_Our _sister, love. You're my wife." He tested the words on his tongue. "It still feels strange. Girlfriend didn't feel appropriate before, nor did fiancé...and now I can call you my wife, and I still find the term wanting. You've always been so much more than that, my Bella."

I inhaled the sweet scent of him, letting it fill me, hopelessly bathing in him. "And I am yours. Your Bella. No matter what society comes to know us as, we will always be..._together._" He gently settled me on my feet, spinning me around gracefully.

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay,_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing,_

_And stars are falling all for us,_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,_

_I can show you I'll be the one..._

I glanced around us as we whirled, almost sobbing as I saw the eyes on us. Emmett's arms were looped casually around his wife's waist, Alice's chin on Jasper's shoulder as she watched us over him, Carlisle and Esme's hands joined as they smiled.

Edward's lips were suddenly beside my ear. "They've never been so happy, you know. For me. And after everything that happened when you were human...and over the few years you've been a vampire, they grew to care about you just as much, Bella. This – _us ­­_– makes them happier than you could imagine."

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with forever, _

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

His arms lifted me as we spun, and I tilted my head back with a laugh. "Edward," I protested half-heartedly. He only smirked at me, teasingly, his hands almost radiating warmth on my waist.

"I will never let you fall. I will be with you forever. I will be beside you through it all. And I'd happily lay down my life for yours." He rephrased the song, the words reaching me in a murmur.

I shook my head. "Oh, no, you wouldn't." Before he could argue, I placed a finger on his lips. "I've decided that our marriage is a binding contract – where you go, I follow. Wherever that may be." After a moment, he nodded reluctantly, no doubt seeing the benefit of making the deal on his own behalf.

_Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away,_

_Cause I'm here for you,_

_Please dont walk away,_

_And please tell me you'll stay..._

Edward spun me again, and I fell back into his embrace gladly. Kissing him again, I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You know I never wanted to leave you...right?" I asked, fearful, though I had no idea why.

He nodded with a sigh, "Of course, Bella...the same as you know I never wanted to leave you all those years ago, when you thought I was dead. I must admit, you reacted better than I would have – I'm glad you didn't commit suicide. Romeo and Juliet would have cried hearing our tale."

I felt myself smile involuntarily. "I suppose we do resemble Romeo and Juliet, in some ways. You are, after all, Romeo incarnate. And I am just as hopeless a damsel as she was. But they had a happy ending just like ours...they died for an eternity together. As we, technically, did."

_Use me as you will,_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill,_

_And I know I'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning grey. _

Edward's hands fell down to clasp together at the small of my waist, and we simply stood in one place, shifting from side to side. "Before you, Bella...I was nothing. I dreaded the thought of forever. And yet now, I find myself longing for more of forever – it'll never be long enough."

"When I thought I lost you, Edward...the thought of eternity became almost unbearable. It's a miracle to be standing here with you, knowing we've got all the time that will ever be." I was overcome with emotion, a sob escaping my lips. "No one has ever loved the way I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

His voice broke as he replied. "Except for the love I feel for you, Isabella Marie Swan...Cullen." And with that, his lips crashed down on mine, the music forgotten in the heat of the moment.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with forever, _

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

**burnthewoodstotheground**

The reception lasted until the middle of the next night. It was hard to keep a track of time when the curtains were drawn, as we discovered. It wasn't even until the clock began to chime that we realised how the time had passed.

I'd danced with every male of the Cullen family, with Carlisle coming forward first, followed by Emmett and Jasper. Edward had happily danced with his sisters, though I had given in and danced with Rosalie and Alice at one stage. I vowed never to make that mistake again.

Edward turned to me, a shy smile appearing on his face. "Would you...like to call it a night then, Bella?" He asked tentatively, knowing I would realise what we were going to do. Scowling as I heard Emmett's whistle, I nodded.

"I am tired, after all." I lied, hitting my bear-like brother as I walked towards my husband. "We should go upstairs." Gripping Edward's hand, I sighed, forgoing all of my pride to turn around and hiss, "Please, for the love of God, Emmett McCarty Cullen, would you give us a bit of privacy?" Not waiting for an answer, I began to run up the stairs with Edward.

Closing his bedroom door behind us, I gasped. There was now a bed – instead of a couch – in his room. The lights were dimmed, candles the only light in the room. "God bless you, Alice." I whispered, grinning at Edward.

He stepped towards me, hesitation flickering over his perfect face. "Are you sure you're ready to do this, Bella?" His porcelain skin was eerily pale in this lighting, but it didn't take away any of his attractiveness. I was drawn to him completely.

I ran a hand up his chest teasingly. "It's only fair – you have been a virgin for over a hundred years now, you know." He growled softly at my taunting, and I flexed my fingers, tilting my head to the side. "I'm more nervous about this than the wedding." I admitted.

Edward chuckled, "As am I, my love." He frowned in concern. "What are you afraid of? That you won't be...good? That it will hurt? That _I _won't be good?" His expression became more horrified with every sentence.

I shushed him quietly. "It's nothing to do with you. You are good at everything, after all. It's more...me. I've never been good at this sort of thing – I fainted when you kissed me for the second time, remember? How am I supposed to do this...and do it well...?"

He shook his head. "No, Bella...you were more than better at everything we did. I'm nervous. You've been anticipating this for years, and I don't want to...disappoint..." He trailed off at the expression on my face.

"That's why you're scared?" I scoffed. "Oh no, Edward. You couldn't disappoint me." An idea struck me. "Here's something to ease our worries, at the least. We're each others firsts; therefore we have nothing to compare it to." I grinned, breathing a sigh of relief. "Now I'm calmer."

Edward grinned. "I like that idea." He stepped towards me, touching my dress. "May I?" At a nod from me, he began to unzip me, and I pulled his jacket off, untucking his shirt, and unbuttoning it.

A few moments later, we were both undressed, staring at each other again. This time, however, it was different. The lights flickered on our bare skin, and desire flooded through me. We moved at the same time, bodies meeting as we tumbled onto the bed.

The seconds blended into minutes...minutes melting into hours...everything melting into eternity.

**THAT WAS NOT THE END! I have the epilogue to go. And then that is it it. Sooooo close it isn't funny. The song was 'My Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. And sorry about the hopelessly romantic EdwardxBella stuff. But they just got married – it needed to be loveydovey! I want an Edward...but I'll never find one.**

**Truth be told, there is a reason for my updates – or lack thereof. Without going into a great amount of detail, I've almost lost a part of me in the last few weeks – a part I fought to get back after the suckiness of last year. I've had pressure thrown at me, especially from my parents. About anything and everything. I moved at the start of this year, and I've got friendship problems from both sides – having to make friends and having to keep old ones. It's also bad when you're not there to stand up for yourself. But I find writing to be my escape, and in writing this chapter, I remembered just how much of an escape it was. So maybe I wont be using these excuses for long.**

**Again, sorry. Please review…cause I know you would all review if I was Edward!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	16. Epilogue

**Oh my God. Oh my freaking God. This is it – this is the end of a series I've been writing for two years. I started this story before 500 stories on this category. I'm in shock – I'm going to cry when I post this. Thank yous will be at the bottom, and I'll post the Playlist over the next few days.**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, the movie of Twilight, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, or Edward Cullen. I love Edward...sigh...don't we all?**

**Epilogue**

Only after a storm can the skies truly calm, serenity restored in the balance of nature, everything back to the way it should be. Storm after storm had raged in my life, seeming to change into endless hurricanes and cyclones, striking me until it sucked everything out.

Except him. He kept me going. He held my head up.

As I lay beside him, his arms wrapped around my bare skin under the sheets, I mused silently. When I turned seventeen, I never imagined that I would die that age. Eternally seventeen – a melancholy and yet sweet thought.

Then again, I never imagined that I'd find the reason for my existence at seventeen. The boy who seemed so hateful on that first day, in Biology, but who was destined to remain at my side until the end of days. Truly unpredictable.

I smiled as I felt the back of his fingers trace circles on my bare arm. I sighed, rolling over to face him, and surveyed the expression on his face. His golden eyes were pouring into mine, his lips quirked up in a smirk.

It seemed that finally the storm had calmed in my eternal life. After James…Llewellyn…the Volturi…even my own mother had intended to destroy me. And after losing Edward, even for that short period of time…

…it was only fair that after hell, one can reach heaven. One who hadn't committed any sin in the first place, anyway. Except maybe slaughtering a whole werewolf pack. And my own mother. With good reason.

Exhaling slowly, I wrapped myself in his arms, bare skin meeting bare skin again. I felt his lips against the top of my head, and I pressed my cheek against his shoulder. Amazing how I could be with the Volturi, and threaten them into sending me back to Forks…and yet, one vampire could render me senseless with one glance.

A laugh escaped at this thought, and I felt Edward tense. "What are you laughing at?" He asked, confused, and I chanced a look into his thoughts. _"Is she laughing at me…? What did I do wrong?" _Horrified at the thought, I shook my head.

_You could never do anything_, I thought, touching his cheek. He jerked upright, and realization flashed through me. _Did you hear what I just thought?_

He nodded, choosing to speak out loud. "But…but how? Your mind was shielded to all…how could it be that I'm the one to break the wall around it?" His eyes were almost bright with excitement, and I grinned, sheepishly aware of the fact that I'd need to guard my thoughts when the wall was down.

"I trust you…so utterly and completely. It's only fair that subconsciously, I'm aware of that." I smiled. "We'll have to work on that wall now, wont we? Even if you're the only one who can read my thoughts, I wouldn't want to go _entirely_ weak." I kissed him gently.

Edward's smirk grew further. "I won't read your thoughts without your permission if you don't read mine." His hand searched for my own, and he gripped it firmly, his other hand resting on my hip casually, but so blissfully protectively.

"Agreed." I pressed my cheek against his chest, sighing as I returned to my peaceful state of thinking. I could hear him start to sing our wedding song, fingers tracing the back of my hand, his breath blowing against my hair.

It was only fair that I got my happy ending.

And so, I had learnt more than most vampires ever could in my lifetimes. Don't go into the woods alone, but you can never avoid the woods completely, and sometimes it's necessary to burn the woods to the ground. Only then can the new woods grow.

**Okay, I'm crying, and writing this in my class. My friend, Jess, is watching me – and probably laughing. Two years ago, I started writing this, and it's over. Oh my God. **

**To everyone who has waited eagerly for the updates that took weeks, to everyone who read this when I was posting the first part of this, to everyone who still read this when I killed off Edward…thank you. I know I couldn't – and wouldn't – have done this without you. You guys wrote this, not me. Maybe one day I'll publish a book, and it'll be because of everything you guys said. So, words cant say enough, and I can only say **_**thank you.**_

**Please send me a final review – I'm interested to know when you started reading this, too.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


End file.
